And Lately, I Think Of You
by Breniiful
Summary: Aquellas palabras que Levi no se permitió decir el día que echo a Eren de su vida, son las que más le atormentan. Pero, ha cambiado demasiado, y no quiere que las heridas se hagan más profundas. Así que esta es la única oportunidad que tiene para recuperar el amor perdido del mocoso. [Riren] [AU]
1. Nothing without you

**And Lately, I Think Of You**

* * *

 **Summary:**

Cuando el destino ya está escrito, será posible regresar el tiempo y cambiarlo todo. No, definitivamente no se podía, entonces por qué Levi se lamentaba tanto el haber dejado ir a Eren, si no hizo nada para detenerlo. [Riren] [AU]

 **Notas Principales.**

¡hola!

Esta vez les traigo un short fic de 6 capítulos por el cumpleaños de Levi bebé -3-

Será una trama sencilla, no estoy conforme con el resumen quizá lo cambie conforme cada capítulo, aún no lo sé…

Oh, también debo advertirles que habrá un poco de Levi x Erwin & Jean x Eren, no quería hacerlo pero era necesario para la historia.

Sin más que decir, espero que les guste :D

Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen ;_;

* * *

 **Nothing without you**

 **...**

— ¿Acaso no te importo? —

La mirada gris se mostraba serena ante los reclamos de una suave voz, tratando de evadir todo contacto con unos preciosos ojos esmeraldas.

— ¡Responde Levi, con un demonio! Parece que esta relación te importa una vil mierda—.

—Terminemos—.

Frio, sin demostrar sentimiento o emoción alguna. Eren jamás pensó que esa relación por la que dio todo terminaría de esa forma tan indescriptible.

— ¡¿Qué?! —.

—Lo que escuchaste, ahora lárgate de mí vista pequeña escoria—.

Ningún reclamo salió de la boca del castaño, ya era demasiado luchar por algo que estaba más destruido que sus viejas pertenencias escolares. El único sonido presente fue el rechinar de la puerta al abrirse, dejando a un lado todos esos sueños consumidos de un amor que pareciese que iba a durar un para siempre, siete años desperdiciados en una relación en la cual los sentimientos no eran equitativos en ninguna de las partes.

Levi Ackerman pensó que todo iba a ser fácil, el superar una simple ruptura de un amor que creyó inquebrantable era tan sencillo como preparar té por las mañanas, quizá lo único que no tenía contemplado, era que sacar la esencia de Eren Jaeger de su cuerpo iba a ser el caso más complicado que iba a afrontar en la vida.

 **1\. Estrellas fugaces regadas en el piso de colores.**

"En tu escritorio, con tus lápices de colores

el mensaje dejado en el papel A4.

Sin expresión lo contemplo por mucho tiempo,

y de repente…"

— _Levi-san, despierte, el té ya está listo…_

El molesto sonido de la alarma se escuchó por toda la habitación, haciendo un eco profundo y martirizando la cabeza de Levi. Aquel día no habían los 'te amo' regados por el aire a los que estaba acostumbrado, ni el olor de un té fresco preparado por la persona amada.

El lunes comenzaba y con él, el inicio de una semana de mierda para uno de los abogados más famosos y mejor pagados de toda Europa —Levi Ackerman—.

Se levantó de la calidez que le proporcionaban las cobijas con un gesto de desagrado total, era demasiado temprano y las rodillas comenzaron a dolerle por el frio, no lo aceptaba, pero en definitiva la edad era un factor que comenzaba a afectarle. Luego de una ducha breve, el segundo sonido matutino más fastidioso lo agobio durante los siguientes segundos, y en ese instante quiso mandar su vida al carajo por siempre.

—Idiota de mierda—.

— ¡Hey, enano gruñón! Hoy amaneciste más amable de lo normal, ¿acaso sacaste toda la rabia acumulada en ese diminuto cuerpo echándote un buen polvo? —.

—J-o-d-e-t-e—.

Levi pudo jurar que la risa de Hanji Zoe se escuchó casi a cuatro cuadras de su departamento, tenía que aceptar que la loca era su mejor amiga y colega, aunque eso no remediaba que el recibir llamadas mañaneras provenientes de ella fuera similar a una reverenda jalada de bolas.

—Sabes que bromeo, sé de muy buenas fuentes que no te has podido acostar con nadie desde que terminaste con Eren, y de eso ya van casi cuatro meses. ¡Es hora de buscarte un novio nuevo! —.

—Adiós—.

—Oye, no. Erwin te necesita para…—.

Colgó inmediatamente, ya que el tercer sonido que más odiaba escuchar por la mañana —o en cualquier momento del día— era el nombre de Eren Jaeger salir de los labios de cualquier persona.

Rápidamente se alistó con un traje a juego con los un par de zapatos lo mejor pulidos posibles, Levi odiaba el desorden, siempre que se tratase de su persona todo se resumía a una simple palabra _perfección_. El cual también era uno de sus peores defectos a decir verdad.

El departamento en el que vivía era simple y elegante, cada detalle fue minuciosamente escogido, aunque esa mañana en especial… una mesa no encajaba con todo lo demás. Y es que era una mesa sucia, regada con pergaminos y con acuarelas ya secas.

Cuatro meses habían pasado desde que había concluido una de las relaciones más largas de su vida, continuó pensado en ellos hasta que la mantequilla se derritió en sus labios. Aquellos colores provenientes de las acuarelas ya estaban muertos, ya no brillaban en aquella mesa, de repente en algún lugar de su cuerpo sintió un escozor repentino.

 _ **»Algo falta«**_

Quizá solo tenía que limpiar todo y reorganizarlo otra vez.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Por qué me miras así, viejo pervertido? —.

Un profundo enrojecimiento y una mirada esmeralda sorprendida surgieron al ver las intenciones de un hombre de cabellos azabaches.

—Eres jodidamente sexy cuando pintas, pequeño mocoso—.

La risa cálida de Eren Jaeger era uno de los placeres matutinos que más disfrutaba oír Levi Ackerman. Los lunes siempre eran difíciles, aunque esos gestos, sonrojos y esos preciosos ojos hacían que el flujo del día siempre fuera apacible. En definitiva Levi estaba horrorosamente enamorado de un chiquillo de 18 años.

—Que romántico te pones por las mañanas, eh—.

Levi rodó la mirada y maldijo por dentro, en las mañanas molestar a Eren era otro de sus placeres culposos.

—Levi-san, espera—. Gritó Eren de un momento a otro. —No te muevas, estas en un ángulo perfecto, quiero capturar este instante—.

Las manos del castaño se movieron hábilmente por todo el pergamino, el tener una pareja con talentos artísticos eran de vez en cuando algo fastidioso para el de ojos grises, aunque al final del día terminaba adorándolo. De un momento a otro un boceto de un hombre no mayor de 30 años apareció plasmado en medio de grafito.

— ¡Ta-da! ¿Te gusta? —.

—Es horrible—.

Eren puso una cara de desánimo total y Levi se lo quiso comer a besos por el resto de la eternidad, a sus 29 años y con toda su experiencia, aun le era muy difícil expresar abiertamente el cariño que sentía por su joven pareja. El de ojos esmeraldas vivía de las expresiones del azabache, así que su propósito era sacar siempre a Levi de su zona de confort.

—Te odio—. Soltó Eren bastante herido.

—Yo también—.

Levi continuó concentrado en el periódico del día, cuando sintió unos dedos húmedos en sus mejillas.

—Maldito mocoso, ¿Qué carajo hiciste? —.

Eren salió corriendo con su mochila al hombro, antes de que fuera aniquilado por los filosos puños de su pareja.

Ackerman se levantó rápidamente de la silla para ver que había hecho otra vez el mocoso y repasando en su mente una serie de insultos que tendría preparados nada más lo encontrase, nadie se atrevía a arruinar su perfecta persona sin que hubiera un castigo, nadie, ni siquiera Eren.

Aunque lo que el espejo le mostró, era otra de las razones por las que quisiera atesorar al castaño solo para él, _siempre_. Un bonito corazón dibujado con tintas de acuarelas con una 'L' y una 'E' en medio, era un gesto demasiado infantil y lindo, sobretodo lindo.

—Jodido Eren adorable—.

Iniciar las mañanas con una sonrisa a causa de las travesuras de Eren, eran algo cotidiano y que siempre iluminaban la vida de Levi; en verdad el mocoso había llegado a bombardear con colores la nube gris en la que siempre había permanecido.

* * *

 **2\. Memorias plasmadas en el aroma de una bufanda desgastada.**

"Tu camisa, tus jeans,

tu bufanda con un aroma desgastado.

Sin expresión los toco durante mucho tiempo,

y de repente…"

Por fin era viernes, había pasado una semana de trabajo catastrófico, se sentía profundamente solo, estúpido y vacío. El llegar a casa después de laborar era un vil tortura para Levi, por primera vez en la vida tenía que darle un punto a la cuatro ojos de mierda, en verdad necesitaba echar un buen polvo con alguien, de esos que le quitan el estrés a las personas después de sobrellevar tanta mierda.

Al terminar de ducharse, Levi estaba listo para liberar todo el cansancio de su cuerpo, salió del baño con una toalla enredada en la cintura, dispuesto a encontrar una pijama adecuada para el frio Invierno. Cuando abrió el ropero lo primero que apareció fue una deshilachada bufanda roja, cientos de recuerdos llegaron a su mente sofocándole hasta el punto de no poder respirar. Sin saber por qué la tomó de allí y se la envolvió en el cuello, el frio de Londres era un tema de cuidado y él siempre había sido demasiado friolento para su gusto.

Ya dentro de las cobijas y con aquella prenda rodeándole el cuello no conseguía calentarse, quizá solo era una mala noche.

— _Levi… ¡Abrázame!_

Aquella voz volvió a retumbar en su mente al momento de aspirar aquel olor desgastado, se envolvió a sí mismo en la soledad de aquella habitación, dispuesto a conseguir el sueño a como diera lugar.

 _ **»Algo falta«**_

Quizá solo tenía que encender la calefacción.

.

.

.

.

.

—Hey Levi, ¡mira! —. Eren corrió cual niño pequeño emocionado, mientras tiraba de la mano de un azabache malhumorado de ojos grises.

—Woah—.

Los ojos del castaño se iluminaron al observar las prendas de invierno que vendían en las calles de Francia, él amaba el invierno, ya que los pretextos para tener a Levi pegado junto a él aumentaban en esas fechas.

— ¿Te gustan esas baratijas, mocoso? —.

" _Bufandas para pareja"_

—Son increíbles, ¿no? —.

Levi solo pudo rodar los ojos ante los gustos tan excéntricos de su joven pareja, ahora solo faltaba que comprase una y que lo obligara a usarla, y él por supuesto, no iba a ponerse encima semejante prenda de mal gusto.

— ¡Compremos una! —.

Eren sonrió al decirlo y los ojos grises de Levi se tornaron sombríos porque su vida con el mocoso era bastante predecible, además que siempre le obligaba a hacer cosas que le disgustaban.

—Eren, mocoso. Comer tanta mierda en la calle te está afectando severamente el cerebro, estás loco si piensas que yo voy a usar semejante bazofia—.

—Vamos, no te cuesta nada, además te estas congelando y no trates de negarlo porque tu cuerpo te delata—.

Era cierto, Levi era uno de los seres más friolentos del Universo, ahora mismo su tez blanca estaba toda roja por el frio y que decir de las grietas de sus labios finos causadas por las fuertes ventiscas de Diciembre.

—No mocoso, no es no, ¿acaso no lavaste bien tus oídos por la mañana? —.

Unos labios cálidos rozaron los suyos, mientras unos delgados brazos se le colaban por la cintura. Oh, sí, el mocoso era un jugador muy sucio y sabía la manera de manipular a Levi para que este no le negara nada.

Con un hermoso sonrojo en las mejillas, Eren acomodó la enorme bufanda roja en ambos, para así proseguir caminando por las concurridas de Francia.

 _Se amaban, sí, definitivamente lo hacían._

.

.

.

.

.

"No soy nada sin ti,

Aunque sonría todo el día.

No soy nada sin ti,

Incluso cuando tengo buena suerte"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **3\. Aquellos 'te amo' colgados en el móvil.**

"Tus bromas juguetonas,

tu canto grabado en una cinta.

Sin expresión lo escuchó durante mucho tiempo,

y de repente…"

—Abogado Ackerman, disculpe por interrumpir, tiene una llamada por la línea dos, dicen que es urgente—.

Por primera vez en el día, Levi agradecía que Petra interrumpiera una de sus importantes —y tediosas— reuniones que tenía una vez por semana con Hanji y Erwin.

—Buenos días, habla Levi Ackerman—.

— _Levi-san, ¿va a llegar a comer? Esta vez preparé algo sin quemar la cocina…_

El no dormir le estaba provocando tener alucinaciones frecuentes, o quizá la locura de la cuatro ojos comenzaba a ser contagiosa. Un vacío se instaló en su pecho y de golpe volvió a la realidad.

—Levi, soy Mike. El caso de Annie se ha complicado necesito que salgas de inmediato para Francia, es un asunto de vida o muerte—.

La mierda comenzaba a juntarse demasiado pronto, nunca el trabajo que amaba lo había agobiado a tal grado de quitarle el sueño por las noches, se sintió solo de repente.

Incluso aunque el sol comenzaba a salir, la melancolía lo iba invadiendo poco a poco, casi como si la maldita disfrutara torturarlo.

 _ **»Algo falta«**_

Quizá solo tenía que decirle a Petra que ya no le pasara llamadas mientras estuviera en una junta.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Eren, pásame mi jodido celular! —.

No recibió respuesta alguna, tan solo una mirada de intenso odio mientras él continuaba acomodándose la corbata.

Levi se preguntaba si el vivir juntos había sido una buena idea, ya que de eso apenas tenían semana y media de haberlo intentado, y no habían parado de pelear después de eso.

Que si Eren dejaba la pasta abierta en el baño o que si Levi era demasiado gruñón para mimarlo de vez en cuando, sin querer cualquier acción errónea por parte de los dos provocaba una pelea.

Para colmo, descuidadamente Levi había tirado una de las pinturas de Eren a la basura, sin saber que esa era uno de sus trabajos finales de la Universidad, y ahora, gracias a su adorado novio iba a obtener un excelente cero.

Después de eso Eren no le hablaba, no había sexo ni besos al despertar, solo un simple muñeco de ojos esmeralda que lo miraba con desprecio.

Desde entonces habían iniciado una especie de competencia, porque Eren era infantil y necesitaba vengarse de Levi, así que como primer paso de su venganza decidió arruinar uno de sus trajes favoritos.

Pero eso no se había quedado atrás, Levi también había querido entrar al juego como buen adulto maduro, después de que Eren arruinó su _Hugo Boss_ favorito, él se encargó de tirar en el lavadero cada una de las pinturas nuevas y caras que le había traído desde Francia.

Sinceramente, Levi ya estaba harto, después de ir a la oficina con una camisa llena de ositos y que Hanji le escupiera en el rostro, era un buen momento para retirarse de la batalla.

—Eren, niño idiota, basta ya de jugar—.

Con un beso bien dado que le dejó las piernas como gelatina a Eren, con eso se daba por finalizada la fiera batalla en la que los dos habían sido grandes protagonistas.

 _Pero Eren ya la había regado después de todo…_

Aquel día Levi tenía una reunión importante con otros abogados renombrados de Europa, con quienes iba a cerrar un trato bastante significativo.

Cuanta fue su sorpresa al escuchar sonar su celular en plena reunión con un tono bastante desagradable.

" _Levi, mi amor. Deja de ordenar tus calzoncillos por colores y ve a contestar. ¡Te amo!"_

Esa era la voz de Eren, ni en un millón de años Levi se podía equivocar. El azoramiento se le subió al rostro, casi estaba seguro que todos los colores del arcoíris se reflejaban una y otra vez en su cara, pudo ver la manera en que sus colegas se mordían los labios para no reírse, y eso lo llenó de coraje casi al punto de explotar.

Ahora si el mocoso de mierda estaba muerto, y Levi iba a gozar placenteramente su muerte, porque esa noche lo iba a torturar de una manera que ambos disfrutasen, sobre todo él.

* * *

 **4\. El ridículo pasar del tiempo**

"Saludo a las personas y

sonrió a todo lo que dicen.

Sin nada de qué preocuparse

y simplemente vivo mi día a día."

Era sábado por la noche, Levi estaba con el humor un poco decaído, un poco triste, se sentía solitario y sin ganas de hacer nada.

La vida era tan monótona, era como si estuviera en una eterna nube gris por siempre.

El timbre sonó, era un número desconocido.

— _Levi-san, hoy salí temprano del trabajo, ¿quieres ir al cine?…_

— ¡Enano! ¡Te invito a salir, vamos por unas copas Erwin, tú y yo! —.

—Contigo no iría ni a la esquina, anteojos—.

—Entonces con Erwin ¿sí? Sabes que me dijo que planeaba volverte a invitar a salir, como en los viejos tiempos—.

—Puedes decirle que se vaya a la mierda—.

A decir verdad antes de salir con Eren, Erwin y Levi habían salido por mucho tiempo, quizá algo más de 10 años, o el tiempo que transcurre desde iniciar la preparatoria hasta terminar la Universidad.

Había sido una buena relación, Levi estimaba mucho a Erwin, pero nada más, no le apetecía iniciar algo que ya sabía cómo iba a terminar, no quería perder su tiempo una vez más.

—Vamos Levi, necesitas despejarte, sé que aun sigues deprimido pero ya es tiempo de dejar el pasado atrás—.

—Pierdes tu tiempo—.

—No, no lo hago—. Hubo una pausa en la conversación, hasta que Hanji volvió a hablar. —Adivina a quien vi hoy—.

Levi se hizo el desinteresado, aunque sabía que Hanji solo le hablaría de una única persona, aquel ser que había capturado su atención durante mucho tiempo.

—A Eren, y no sabes lo bien que le está yendo. Parece que próximamente abrirá una galería, y adivina que más—.

El tono de Hanji era demasiado fuerte, estaba emocionada, ahora sí Levi estaba preparado para todo, cualquier golpe iba a ser bienvenido.

—Al parecer hay alguien que lo pretende y él está a punto de aceptar, sabes me alegro mucho por ese chiquillo—.

Los nudillos se le pusieron blancos de tanto poner fuerza en ellos y se sintió molesto sin saber por qué, quizá la idea de salir no era tan mala después de todo.

—Está bien, dame la dirección del bar—.

.

.

.

.

.

Fue demasiado ingenuo al creer lo que le dijo la cuatro ojos mierdosa, eso no era más que un plan suyo. Erwin con un enorme ramo de rosas esperándolo en la puerta de uno de los mejores restaurantes de Londres, no podían ser una simple coincidencia.

—Levi, hoy luces excelente—.

—Yo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Erwin—.

La velada transcurrió de forma tranquila, Levi conocía demasiado bien a Erwin, sus gestos, sus sonrisas, no había nada interesante, no era igual que cenar con la calamidad de Eren y eso lo hizo enfadarse aún más.

—Yo…—. Levi sabía lo que Erwin planeaba, no por nada Hanji tenía fama de ser la abogada más chismosa dentro de la oficina. —Quiero que vuelvas a salir conmigo—.

No había mariposas de por medio, ni sonrojos estúpidos, ni ninguna emoción que hiciera a Levi saltar de la silla, en definitiva ya sabía que era lo que le faltaba, no lo admitiría pero si sabía que era.

—Está bien Erwin, démonos otra oportunidad—.

Sinceramente no perdía nada al intentarlo, no era lo mismo que con aquella otra persona, eso estaba más que claro, pero si ahora no intentaba nada, la soledad podría volverlo loco.

 _ **»No soy nada sin ti Eren, solo quiero que lo sepas«**_

* * *

 **Notas finales.**

¿Qué les pareció?

También debo decirles que este fanfic tendrá un final feliz, ya hay suficiente drama en el fandom como para que termine mal (¿?) aunque secretamente me gusta matar a mis personajes favoritos, que para mí desgracia en este anime, mis personajes favoritos son mi OTP a.k.a Levi & Eren XDDDDD

Estoy de vagaciones así que me sobra bastante tiempo por las noches(¿?), así que publicaré pronto, o eso espero!

Gracias por leer! Y hasta la otra actualización :'D

Besos :*


	2. Im fine thank you, ¿and you?

**And Lately, I Think Of You**

* * *

 **'Summary:**

Eren se pregunta cómo después de un año no ha logrado olvidarle, ¿cómo no ha podido? Si cada instante del día, cualquier mínima cosa, le hace remembrar a esos turbios ojos grises de los cuales aún se encuentra enamorado. [Riren] [AU]

 **Notas Principales.**

¡Hola!

No me tarde tanto en actualizar, creo yo XDDD

Muchas gracias a: _ **Kanon Yukata, Mitomania, isadora 8, gateway to infinite, estefi linda, y a los dos guest(¿);**_ por sus cuquis comentarios, en verdad me hacen muy feliz, les respondo al final del capítulo C: Y a las demás personitas que le dieron follow o fav a mí historia, también ¡Muchas Gracias!

Como notaron cambié el resumen de la historia, creo que lo haré con cada capítulo XDDDD Al fin, sólo son 6 :DDDDD

Sin más que decir les dejo con el segundo capítulo de esta historia.

* * *

 **Im fine thank you, ¿and you?**

 **...**

—Señor Jaeger, le acaban de traer este arreglo—.

Eren se levantó aburridamente de su silla para recibir aquellas violetas blancas que inesperadamente le habían enviado, detalle que seguramente pertenecía a su madre. Últimamente andaba algo decaído de ánimo, por lo que su familia y sus amigos intentaban de cualquier forma hacerle sonreír. Este hecho estaba reflejándose incluso en sus pinturas, todas ellas mostraban un opaco gris que remotamente le recordaba a alguien.

Pasaron segundos en los que se mantuvo observando a la nada, hoy era la fiesta de las violetas en Francia, donde toda la gente celebraba entre risas y colores, mientras cientos de carruajes alegóricos transitaban por las calles de Tourrettes-sur-Loup. Para él inexplicablemente el día se encontraba turbiamente gris, como aquellos ojos, esos profundos ojos que hacían tormentas en su mente por las noches.

Eren colocó su cabeza en el restirador, la pintura que plasmaban sus acuarelas estaba arruinada, quizá colgarse del árbol más cercano ayudaría a mejorar sus problemas.

 _¿Por qué si ya habían transcurrido 365 días de aquel suceso, aún no podía sacárselo de la cabeza?_

Volteó a ver el reloj, eran justo pasado del medio día. Sintió los ojos sumamente pesados, tal vez era una buena idea tomar una siesta.

 _ **»Yo estoy bien Levi, y tú, ¿lo estás?«**_

Fue su último pensamiento antes de caer rendido ante el mundo de los sueños, donde quizá el para siempre que ambos se prometieron no estaba inconcluso.

* * *

 **1\. 4 meses después de la ruptura: Entre ramen frio y seca agonía.**

"Recientemente escuché sobre ti,

escuché que ya vives en un gran departamento.

Aun como ramen todos los días,

estoy envejeciendo pero mis gustos no han cambiado."

...

 _¿Qué he de hacer? ¿A dónde he de ir?_

Con esas preguntas amanecía y despedía el día Eren, después del rompimiento con Levi Ackerman su corazón permanecía intranquilo en todo momento.

Levi, esa persona aún causaba estragos en su vida y eso que ahora mismo no estaba junto a él, estaba realmente jodido por sentirse de esa manera.

Claro, le dolía que aquella persona con quien creyó que compartiría su _para siempre_ le botara de una forma tan fría. Aunque después de meditarlo cientos de noches bajo la luz de la Luna, había llegado a una íntima conclusión: _la relación con Levi no tenía remedio alguno._

Sin tiempo para un 'te amo' en las noches, o una cita clandestina al finalizar el trabajo. Nada, ciertamente Eren no recordaba la última vez que había hecho el amor con Levi. Su relación se fue estancando en algún momento de la vida y enfriándose cual iceberg, seguramente si el mayor no hubiera puesto el fin, Eren lo iba a hacer tarde o temprano.

 _¿Cómo derrites el hielo cuando el fuego está extinto?_

A las tres de la tarde y con un tazón de ramen entre las piernas, Eren se preguntaba si tal vez tuvo que haber suprimido más sus sentimientos y permanecer más tiempo junto a Levi.

Se carcajeó de sí mismo por tan burdos pensamientos, seguramente si su ex lo mirara de esa manera —tan triste y perdido— lo golpearía hasta hacerle cobrar la razón. De todas maneras no estaba tan perdido como lo hacía aparentar, gracias al apoyo de sus amigos había decidido abrir una galería y sin imaginarlo, los patrocinadores le llovieron como en una noche en plena tormenta.

Eren estaba feliz, al final su vida no estaba llena de malas noticias,

.

.

.

.

.

Ese domingo en particular era cumpleaños de Armin, le habían planeado una fiesta sorpresa. No planeaba ir, pero gracias a las asombrosas hazañas de Sasha y Connie, lograron sacar a Eren de su nuevo departamento.

Después de lo sucedido con Levi, la inspiración se había ocultado y por más que la buscaba, esta no llegaba de nuevo a él. De nada le servía ponerse a pintar con sus acuarelas favoritas si todo quedaba resumido en un profundo negro, ni un trágico amanecer o una ferviente tarde llegaban a tocar las yemas de sus dedos, y eso ya estaba cansándole.

La verdad no estaba de humor para salir, pero sí lo bastante desesperado como para ir a buscar cualquier rastro de inspiración por mínimo que este fuera.

La fiesta estaba en exceso animada, Armin se había convertido en un Medico lo bastante popular y querido por la gente, así que ahora se encontraba envuelto entre cientos de gentes desconocidas en un pequeño lugar.

Odiaba admitirlo, en serio lo hacía, al final de cuentas el pasar tanto tiempo con Levi le había vuelto algo quisquilloso. Y el estar rodeado de tantas personas le hacían querer vomitar, salió al palco del apartamento para poder respirar un poco, el aire de la cuidad no le ayudaba mucho, pero eso era mejor que nada.

—Hola Eren, cuanto tiempo—.

El castaño frunció el ceño, justo en esos momentos le apetecía estar solo. Su cara solo mostró desaprobación y se dedicó a arrugar la nariz frente al desconocido que le hablaba.

—Veo que no te acuerdas de mí, no me esperaba más de un idiota como tú—.

Oh, no. Eren odiaba que lo insultaran, bastante tenía que soportar con su monótona vida como para que llegara un bastardo cualquiera, y le recordara lo triste de su existencia.

—Imbécil—. Repentinamente tomó al otro de la camisa y lo empotró contra la pared, era más alto que él, pero eso no impedía que le diera unos buenos golpes.

— ¿Quién jodidos te crees que eres? —. Aquella peculiar mirada esmeralda se cruzó con unos ojos dorados como el sol al amanecer. — ¿Jean? —.

El otro sonrió y Eren le devolvió la sonrisa. Jean era su rival cuando iban en primaria, ambos se molestaban hasta el punto de hacerse llorar. Se juraron odio a los ocho años y se volvieron amigos a los 10. Poco después los papás de Jean se mudaron y perdieron todo el contacto que tenían.

Hoy con 13 años de diferencia, platicar con él no era tan desagradable como lo fue hace tanto.

A la medianoche regresó a su departamento, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue prender el televisor. Las copas se le habían pasado un poco y su cuerpo le estaba recriminado de una manera nada agradable.

"En otras noticias, Annie Leonhardt hija del alcalde de Londres, sale libre de prisión después de tres años de haber sido capturada por el homicidio de su esposo. El abogado Levi Ackerman lo logró resolver el caso que había sido denominado como 'imposible' y salió victorioso encontrando al verdadero culpable"

Cabello negro cayendo elegantemente a los costados de la frente, piel tersa y blanca, ojos grises mirando todo con superioridad. Y como olvidar esa mueca en los labios tan jodidamente seductora, digna de estar adornando el rostro de Levi. Esos fueron los motivos por los que Eren quiso salir huyendo de su casa, para volver a encontrar el calor perdido en la boca de ese idiota.

Se arrepintió tres segundos después, lo que hizo fue agarrar sus colores y comenzar a dibujar.

Después de cuatro meses sus trazos comenzaron a tomar forma, aquellos brumosos ojos grises fueron plasmados en un lienzo.

 _¿Por qué era tan difícil olvidarle?_

 _ **»Yo estoy bien Levi, y tú, ¿lo estás?«**_

* * *

 **2\. 9 meses después de la ruptura: Entre lecciones de conducir mal aprendidas y ojos dorados desafiantes.**

"Escuché que compraste un carro,

aquel auto costoso del que siempre hablabas.

Yo también estoy aprendiendo a conducir,

no sabría que sería tan difícil."

— ¡Eren! Joder, pon atención a la carretera que casi te saltas un tope—.

Últimamente la vida había sido menos sofocante para el castaño, con la reciente apertura de la galería, la cual se había convertido un éxito rotundo. Los viajes a distintas partes de Francia no paraban, el trabajo lo salvó de ahogarse en sus recuerdos y ahora se encontraba más calmado, más feliz.

La agencia que era la encargada de patrocinar sus pinturas, por el gran éxito de sus obras le proporcionaron un automóvil nuevo. Eren estaba inmensamente feliz, el único problema era que no sabía cómo conducir.

Le dieron un mes para aprender y asignaron a su representante como nuevo profesor. Jean Kirschtein resulto ser su magnífico —e idiota— nuevo representante, enojarse por un detalle como ese ya era lo bastante absurdo como para pensarlo.

Hace exactamente cinco horas le había pedido a Eren salir formalmente, suceso que le cayó como balde de agua fría al castaño, por supuesto luego de escucharle rápidamente se negó. La verdad él no era un chiquillo puro y casto, así que se había besado unas cuantas veces con Jean y si es momento de confesar cosas, hubo un momento donde estuvo a punto de acostarse con él luego de una larga borrachera.

Esa vez lo único que lo detuvo, es que al perderse entre los ojos de Jean, no estaba ese brumoso gris con el cual adoraba fantasear ni aquellas manos que lograban quemar su piel con el mínimo roce. No sentía otra cosa por Jean que no fuera atracción momentánea y eso lo ponía intranquilo. Porque en el fondo de su corazón sentía que le estaba siento infiel a Levi, como si sus sentimientos estuvieran amarrados y por más que tirara no los podía liberar.

A este pasó Eren estaba a punto de arrojarse de la ventana de su auto nuevo.

 _¿Por qué era tan difícil olvidarle?_

 _¿Por qué?_

—Oye idiota—. Eren pisó el freno. —Si no vas a poner atención a esto, será mejor que concluyamos las clases—.

Las cejas castañas se surcaron en clara señal de molestia, si el idiota de Jean seguía con sus reclamos, no se hacía responsable de mantener sus puños en su lugar. Aunque la verdad Kirschtein se estaba portando en demasía amable con él, así saltarle a golpes no sería una reacción tan recíproca.

Se recriminó a sí mismo y tan solo colocó su cabeza en el volante esperando a que el sol consumiera poco a poco su persona.

Unos pocos días antes de romper con Levi, este había dado el primer paso y le propuso a Eren enseñarle a conducir en verano. Se lo había dicho luego de una breve pelea y obviamente los ojos esmeraldas del castaño se iluminaron al escucharle, esos eran los pequeños detalles que hacían sostener su corazón e impedir dejar ir a Levi.

Estaba dolorosamente enamorado y quería permanecer con ese imbécil de los ojos grises toda la vida. Aunque hoy esos pensamientos que tuvo aquel día no significaban nada.

La brisa seca revolvió más su rebelde cabello, levantó la mirada y sin pensarlo enfoco al otro lado de la carretera.

Un auto llamó su atención, era un Porsche y no cualquier Porsche . Era el 918 Spyder del cual estaba cansado de oír mencionar y que Levi ansiaba obtener a toda costa. No era un secreto que aparte de la limpieza y el orden, Levi era fanático de los automóviles costosos. Normalmente se compraba uno o cambiaba de modelo cada medio año, Eren jamás olvidaría aquellos gestos infantiles que hacía el mayor cuando corría a toda velocidad en alguno de sus autos.

Los ánimos se le bajaron más al ver que él no obtenía nada en la conducción, quizá Levi sería un mejor profesor.

Al llegar a su casa la inspiración le azotó de pronto, Eren se desquitó con sus lienzos y sus nuevas acuarelas. El ir y venir de colores fueron apareciendo; sueños rotos, promesas destruidas, un cuento escrito sin ningún final feliz.

Sonrió entre lágrimas al acabar su nueva pintura, al final todo siempre quedaba reducido a una sola persona.

 _A él._

 _ **»Yo estoy bien Levi, y tú, ¿lo estás?«**_

* * *

 **3\. 12 meses después de la ruptura: Entre nuevas oportunidades, noticias inesperadas y sofocantes reencuentros.**

"Estoy bien, gracias, ¿y tú?

No puedo creer que solíamos estar enamorados

hace un tiempo atrás, es tan gracioso.

Realmente lo estoy haciendo buen, soy feliz.

No te preocupes por mí y ten una buena vida."

Jean había entrado a la oficina de Eren, el chico estaba durmiendo en la mesa con todo el cabello revuelto entre pinturas y con una mueca lo bastante adorable como para robarle un beso.

Eren era extremadamente atractivo y para su pesar él no se podía sacar de la mente el doloroso esmeralda de sus ojos.

La respiración del castaño era pausada y tranquila, Jean no quería interrumpir los sueños de Eren, pero esta vez las noticias eran demasiado importantes como para hacerlo esperar.

—Eren…—lo llamó dulcemente, mientras agitaba la mata café de un lado a otro. —Eren, es hora de despertar pequeño idiota—.

—Cinco minutos más, Levi-san, solo cinco minutos más—.

Una sonrisa genuina apareció en el rostro de Eren al mencionar tal nombre, era como si miles de soles alumbraran su rostro cada que lo decía. Jean sintió envidia, porque quería a Eren sólo para él, pero el otro seguía empeñado en continuar viviendo bajo la sombra de su ex.

Con una de sus manos apretó la nariz de Eren, impidiéndole respirar. Un minuto o quizás fueron segundos, el castaño le soltó un manotazo que le provocó ardor en la piel.

— ¡Jean, idiota! ¿Qué diablos haces? ¿Intentas matarme, o qué? —

—No, Eren. Me gustas, no intentaría dañarte por nada del mundo—.

Jean era demasiado directo, cualidad que a veces molestaba un poco a Eren, porque nunca sabía cómo reaccionar ante sus palabras.

Disimuló muy bien su recién formado sonrojo y se mantuvo esquivando esa mirada dorada que lo observaba con intensidad, como si se lo quisiera comer de un solo bocado.

— ¿Tienes algo importante que decirme? —.

Cuando Eren cambiaba el rumbo de la conversación, era una señal de que se había puesto nervioso. Jean no sabe si eso es bueno o es malo, pero al menos sabe que no le es de todo indiferente a Jaeger, aunque quizá lo que diga ahora afecte los planes que tenía esa tarde para con él.

—Te demandaron por plagio—.

— ¡Que carajo! —. El enojo se le subió al rostro. — ¿cómo? ¿Quién? ¿Por cuál obra? —.

—Fue un artista sueco, su pintura y la tuya son extremadamente similares. El cuadro fue 'Surplus Princess', que está valuada en dos millones de dólares—.

—Joder, pero si esa pintura la hice hace cinco años, cómo demonios pudo ocurrir eso ahora—. Gritó Eren, con fuego saliéndose de sus esmeraldas ojos.

—Al parecer en una visita a Francia visitó tu galería y ahí encontró esa dichosa pintura—.

—Oh, Dios. Necesito contactarme con un buen abogado, Jean encárgate…

—Ya lo hice—. Interrumpió Kirschetin. —Es un abogado muy reconocido en toda Europa, ya te agende una cita con él la próxima semana—.

Eren se sentó en aquel sofá rojo, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas, para tener 24 años era lo bastante temperamental y no sabía ocultar cuando algo le agobiaba. Jean observó a su alrededor y notó que el arreglo que había mandado a hacer exclusivamente para el castaño continuaba intacto, ni siquiera la nota en la que puso su corazón había sido leída.

Sonrió nostálgicamente, quizá nunca iba a lograr que Eren se enamorara de él. Pero Jean era lo bastante terco como para darse por vencido, no quería su amistad, él quería todo y lo quería ahora.

—Veo que recibiste mis flores—. Recalcó Jean, mientras se hacía un lugar a lado del castaño.

— ¿Son tuyas? —. Preguntó, sin separar su cabeza de entre sus piernas. —Son hermosas, Jean. Muchas gracias, pero sabes que ahora no tengo tiempo para eso—.

Jean hizo una mueca de desaprobación, Eren era lo bastante predecible y él demasiado cabeza hueca como para no continuar insistiendo.

—Eren, hoy es la fiesta de las violetas. No solo te las traje solo para expresarte que me gustas, ¿sabes cuál es el significado de las violetas blancas? —.

Por fin Jean había capturado la atención de Eren, y aprovechó que éste tenía los labios fruncidos para robarle un pequeño beso.

Espero cualquier reacción por parte del castaño, un golpe, que le arrojara las flores en la cabeza, todo; nunca imaginó que Eren le correspondería el beso de una manera tan intensa, ese hecho le quitó un gran peso de su corazón.

—Significan una nueva oportunidad para la felicidad—. Explicó Jean al terminar el beso. —Y yo quiero ser tu felicidad Eren, te pido sólo una oportunidad, por favor—.

.

.

.

.

.

Siete días habían pasado desde que le dio el sí a Jean, sinceramente Eren aún no estaba seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta. _"No te estanques en el recuerdo de Levi"_ eso le dijo Armin luego de que se enteró de la noticia, y le costaba admitirlo, pero eso fue lo que se mantuvo haciendo todo ese año. Era momento de dejar atrás el pasado y arrancarse a Levi por completo de su alma.

Hoy tenía cita con el abogado, se había quedado de ver en una cafetería bastante elegante, eso era demasiado para el gusto de Eren, no le gustaban las cosas demasiado extravagantes, pero al parecer al tipo sí, así que se tenía que acatar a todas sus órdenes.

—Mesa número ocho, segundo piso. Señor Jaeger—.

El recepcionista lo reconoció de inmediato, ahora solo tenía que subir por elevador para poder resolver ese dichoso problema del plagio. El llevar esmoquin era un poco fastidioso, él prefería la comodidad de unos jeans rotos y una playera holgada, la clara etiqueta de esa noche no se lo permitía, suspiró cansado mientras continuaba subiendo.

Al parecer las mesa ocho estaba hasta el fondo del lugar, cerca de unos ventanales que brindaba una hermosa vista a Tourrettes-sur-Loup, aquella ciudad donde amaba tanto vivir. El abogado estaba de espaldas, Eren sólo podía distinguir su oscuro cabello negro, solo eso.

—Buenas Noches, mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, un placer conocerlo—.

Al concluir esas palabras pronunciadas se sentó fina silla, sin mirar siquiera a la otra persona frente a él.

— ¿Qué formalidades son esas? —.

Esa voz con matices graves que acariciaban su rostro al oírle, ese tono de voz sólo le podía pertenecer a alguien. Levantó la mirada y ahí fue donde el esmeralda de sus ojos se perdió en aquel brumoso gris.

—Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, mocoso—.

* * *

 **Notas finales.**

¿Qué les pareció? Se aceptan sugerencias, golpes, de todo (¿?) XDDDD

Últimamente me he llegado a obsesionar mucho con esta pareja, son demasiado bonis juntos ;_;

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Hasta la otra actualización, besos~~

P.D: Disculpen por el OoC en los personajes ;_;

* * *

 _ **Respuesta a los Reviews!**_

 _ **Kanon Yukata,**_ _Awwws sí, ese tipo de fanfics son bien bonis ;_; Pues lee al final de la historia y averiguarás si Levi y Eren vuelven, aunque es demasiado obvio XDDDDDD Gracias por leer y comentar, besos :*_

 _ **Mitomania,**_ _No, prometido. En este fic ninguno de los dos morirá «3333 Gracias por decirme que te gusta como escribo ;_; Gracias por leer y comentar, besos :*_

 _ **isadora 8,**_ _Sí, Levi debe sufrir, aunque en realidad los dos sufrirán en este fanfic ;_; Gracias por leer y comentar, besos :*_

 _ **gateway to infinite,**_ _Levi bebé es un poco torpe, pero no me lo maldigas tanto ;_; Pues sí, habrá bastante más sufrimiento para ambos ;_; Es que necesitaba el Jean x Eren, porque aunque me gustan muchas couples en SnK no sabía muy bien con quien poner a Eren D: pero bueno, será solo poco, en este capítulo es donde más aparece Jean, así que… espero que no haya quedado tan feo D; Gracias por leer y comentar, besos :*_

 _ **estefi linda,**_ _Awwws me alegra un montón que te haya gustado :DDD Sip, si lo seguiré. Gracias por leer y comentar, besos :*_

 _ **Guest (1),**_ _Sip, no me tardé tanto como pensaba, Gracias por leer y comentar, besos :*_

 _ **Guest (2),**_ _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Veo que a muchas les disgusta el Jean x Eren, pero la verdad era necesario ;_; Pues sí, ambos sufrirán, pero después serán muy felices –inserte la voz de Ron Weasley- LOL, Mmm… el mpreg me gusta, pero en esta historia no se podrá, ya tengo hecha toda la trama, y si pongo mpreg así como así, no quedaría muy bien D: Gracias por leer y comentar, besos :*_


	3. My time with you

**And Lately, I Think Of You**

* * *

 **Summary:**

El tiempo junto a la persona amada es sin duda algo muy valioso, pero después de pasar una triste ruptura, lo que menos quiere Eren es estar al lado de Levi, le lastima, lo sofoca, pero no lo puede evitar, porque aunque finja, sigue amándolo torpemente como si fuera la primera vez [Riren] [AU]

 **Notas Principales.**

Me tardé muchísimo en actualizar, lo sé, lo siento ;_; pero la Universidad me consumé día a día XDDDD ;_;

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a: _ **Lia Primrose, gateway to infinite, Kanon Yukata, Jeni298, Hikari Candy, Mika, Odalis Vasquez.J, Lucia y guest(?)**_ ; por sus bellísimos comentarios, me hacen muy feliz y me animan un montón, les respondo al final del capítulo :'D

Espero que les guste~

* * *

 **My time with you**

…

 _Mi tiempo junto a ti, siempre fue el mejor Levi_

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —. Preguntó Eren tratando de esconder su agitación, en verdad no podía estar pasándole esto.

—No seas tan superficial Eren, solo vine aquí por trabajo. Fui contratado por tu asistente, y estoy aquí solo por eso—.

Una sensación de vértigo invadió el cuerpo de Eren, en esos cortos instantes tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados que no tenía la menor idea de cómo reaccionar.

Era Levi, su estúpido y gruñón Levi, su primer amor y por quien aun tontamente suspiraba. El destino le estaba jugando una broma de mal gusto, sí, eso era.

Entonces…

 _¿Por qué su corazón latía apresuradamente?_

—Estás despedido, no quiero tus servicios Levi—.

— ¿Te demandaron por plagio, no? Déjate de niñerías Eren, sentémonos a platicar, acabó de pedir tu platillo favorito—.

Eren se mantuvo de pie, mordiéndose los labios, no quería permanecer más tiempo con Levi, le lastimaba, el ya no formar parte de su vida era un hecho que todavía le costaba asimilar y su presencia solo le provocaba recordárselo más.

Ignorando el temblor en sus piernas, recorrió un poco la silla para poder sentarse. Cómo Levi podía actuar tan normalmente como si su presencia no le importase, por qué él si podía hacerlo, mientras Eren se hundía muy profundamente en un mar de nervios.

—Bien—. Frio, distante, sin mirarlo a los ojos. —Cuéntame lo que sea necesario para resolver el caso—.

 _¿Estás bien Levi?_

 _¿Aun te gusta beber té negro por las mañanas?_

 _¿Continúas suspirando al ver los atardeceres?_

 _Yo no he cambiado mucho, a decir verdad._

Con aquellos sentimientos desbordantes dentro de su corazón, Eren se mantuvo distante de la conversación, huyendo cada que Levi le dedicaba una mirada y de todo el contacto que se pudiera dar con él.

Pero como buen masoquista, a pesar de todo, lo estaba disfrutando. El olor de la colonia favorita de Levi, sus pulcras expresiones y su adorable ceño fruncido mientras hablaba.

Eren suspiró lentamente, esa iba a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

 **1\. Mi tiempo contigo, los besos compartidos y aquel olvido persistente.**

"Todavia no te he dicho,

que cuando te miré a los ojos

fingí que no pasaba nada,

como si no me importara…"

...

 _ **»He contratado a alguien muy famoso que nos ayudará a resolver tu caso«**_

 _¿Cómo no pudo notarlo?_

 _¿Acaso tan ciego estuvo?_

Esas eran las preguntas que martillaban los pensamientos de Eren, luego de que la agonizante cena acabara, sentía que Jean lo había engañado, pero la única realidad es que él fue el único torpe que no revisó correctamente aquellos papeles donde Levi Ackerman era proclamado como el único defensor de su caso.

Maldecirse y golpearse contra la pared estaban de más, pero la impotencia que sentía en su pecho le obligaba a hacerlo.

Al momento de ver directamente a los ojos de Levi, los recuerdos vinieron a él como un montón de secuelas inalcanzables. Esos tiempos felices que pasaron juntos, ahora simplemente parecían una farsa, algo intangible y dolía, porque el día que se fue con sus maletas de la casa de Ackerman, esas vivencias fue lo único valioso que pudo conservar.

El Levi que lo reconfortaba cuando tenía una pesadilla y lo llenaba de besos mientras observaban la luna llena, ya no estaba ahí. Esa noche estuvo frente a un desconocido, no había nada en él de su antiguo amor.

 _¿Se habrá enamorado?_

 _¿Ya no pensará en mí?_

 _¿Ya no me querrá más?_

Preguntas tontas y egoístas era en lo único que su mente se podía concentrar, no podía exigir cosas como esas cuando él ya tenía a alguien quien ocupase su corazón.

Mientras se oía el claxon de los autos, sus vivencias pasadas cada vez eran más perceptibles, y con una lagrima traicionera escurriendo de esos ojos verdes, Eren pudo concebir el sueño con el primer beso con Levi aún presente entre sus labios.

* * *

 **2\. Mi tiempo contigo, discusiones absurdas, lágrimas derramadas y ¿celos?**

"En realidad soy una persona

que hace tiempo deseaba por ti.

Tu mirada, tu fría sonrisa,

aun me dejan sin aliento."

Con unas profundas ojeras debajo de esas gemas verdes, Eren entró como alma que lleva el diablo a su oficina.

— ¡Jean! ¡Idiota descerebrado! —. Gritó con fuerza, luego de azotar severamente la puerta. — ¿Acaso no pudiste decirme a quién contratabas como mi abogado?

Jean escuchó a Eren maldecirlo por 5 minutos, o quizá un poco más, y cuando vio que se le acababan los insultos, fue hacía él como un valiente domador dispuesto a calmar a la bestia que vivía en el interior de su novio.

Lo envolvió en sus brazos —contacto que Eren intentó rechazar— y luego depositó un suave beso en su sien, poco a poco sintió como Jaeger se calmaba y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente seguro que su vida no corría peligro, se animó a preguntar.

— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué ocurrió? —.

—Eres un imbécil y te odio demasiado—.

— ¿Fue por el abogado? —. Insistió Jean algo desesperado por las reacciones de Eren. —Me dijeron que es el mejor de Europa, no entiendo el enojo—.

—Se llama Levi Ackerman—. Dijo Eren, utilizando un tono de voz bastante sarcástico.

— ¿Y? —.

Eren se separó del abrazo de Jean, y dio unas cuantas vueltas por su estudio mientras tenía las manos en su cabeza, con unas enormes ganas de arrancarse el cabello.

— ¿Y? —. Lo imitó Jaeger. —Acaso no sabes que mi maldito ex es un abogado, y que casualmente se llama de la misma manera, eres tan estúpido Kirschtein—.

Jean notó como los ojos de Eren comenzaban a ponerse cristalinos, y se sintió como mierda, nunca sabía cómo reaccionar cuando las personas lloraban, y ahora que la persona de la cual está enamorado se encontraba a punto de llorar, no sabía qué hacer.

Torpemente se acercó a él, lo tomó de las mejillas y le comió la boca intentándole expresar todo lo que sentía, que no importaba lo que pasará, él siempre estaría ahí apoyándolo.

Estuvieron así bastante tiempo, hasta que el toser molesto de una persona les indicó que no estaban solos.

—Levi—. Susurró Eren.

—Ya veo porque no quieres que me haga cargo del caso, mocoso—. Aseguró el hombre. —Tienes miedo que me vaya a interponer en tu relación, pensé que me conocías más Eren—.

Notó como Eren se tensaba y fruncía el ceño al escuchar esas palabras del intruso, parecía bastante dolido y eso lo molesto en demasía.

—Yo pensé lo mismo—. Respondió Eren. —Por una vez en tu vida, podrías dejar de ser tan ególatra, Levi. La razón por la que no deseo que seas mi abogado, es porque no quiero que vuelvas a formar parte de mi vida una vez más—.

—Es trabajo, Eren—.

—No lo es, contigo las cosas jamás son como las dices—.

—Mira mocoso—. Levi se veía agitado, tenía los puños apretados y se mordía el labio inferior. —Al parecer el demandante es alguien de poder, tu representante me contrato y mi trabajo es lidiar con toda esta mierda. Te doy dos días, si no consigues un abogado lo suficientemente bueno para ganarme, me quedaré—.

—No te pagaré ni un centavo—.

—No quiero tu dinero, estúpido niño. Para mi es suficiente saber que estas libre de todo esto—.

Levi pasó caminando hacía la puerta, deteniéndose un poco a observar a Jean. Analizándolo y juzgándolo, Eren lo notó y tomó sin dudarlo la mano de Kirschtein. La expresión que puso Ackerman al verlo fue indescifrable.

 _¿Celos?_

 _¿Alivio?_

 _¿Dolor?_

Eren se quedó pasmado, escuchando como el sonido de los pasos iba disminuyendo más y más. De repente el color volvió a sus mejillas.

— ¿Ese era tu ex? —.

—Sí, ¿Por qué? —. Contestó monótonamente

—No lo sé, me lo imaginé diferente—. Jean sonrió y abrazó a Eren nuevamente, si el tal Levi era su competencia, fácilmente ganaría.

Pero Eren lo sabía, sabía que el regreso de Levi solo podía significar la destrucción del pequeño mundo que tanto trabajo había logrado construir.

* * *

 **3\. Mi tiempo contigo, medidas desesperadas, nuevas oportunidades e ilusiones rotas**

"Seguimos extrañándonos el uno al otro,

tu y yo, nuestros momentos.

Tú eres como el sol dentro de mí,

esperando a que brille en el oscuro cielo."

Conseguir otro abogado interesado en llevar su caso era tan difícil como encontrar una aguja en un pajar. Eren y Jean habían hecho miles de llamadas, enviado cientos de e-mails y nada, todo parecía que al final Levi iba a ser el encargado de su demanda.

Ya habían pasado los dos días de plazo que les dio Ackerman, Eren esperaba a que en cualquier momento apareciera por la puerta para volver loco a todo el mundo.

Últimamente todo iba mal, su carrera, su nueva relación amorosa, su monótona vida, todo, y ese pequeño escozor en el alma cada vez que recordaba el leve tacto de Levi, le hacían perder la cabeza un poco más.

—Eren, ya es tarde, ¿quieres algo de comer? —.

—Todavía no hemos podido encontrar un abogado que pueda ayudarme—. Recalcó Jaeger furioso. —Y tú piensas en comer, eres tan inconsciente Kirschtein—.

—Pues este inconsciente se preocupa por la posibilidad de que puedas desaparecer entre esas ropas—

Y azotando fuertemente la puerta, Jean salió del lugar. Eren tiró de sus castaños cabellos y se golpeó tres veces con el escritorio, todo estaba tan mal.

—Veo que esa manía de lastimarte cuando las cosas van mal aún no se te quita, mocoso—.

—Y veo que a ti, invadir la privacidad de otros se te ha vuelto un hábito—. Contraatacó Eren, al ver aquella mueca de superioridad tan típica en Levi.

—He hablado con la persona que te demandó—. Anunció, mientras colocaba unas carpetas en el escritorio de Eren. —Está dispuesto a anular la demanda si accedes a verlo, en California—.

— ¿Por qué te has tomado atribuciones que no te corresponden? Jamás te acepte como mi abogado—.

—Basta de estupideces, niño—.

Levi se estaba cabreando, la manera en que fruncía el ceño y el tono orgulloso que utilizaba, lo indicaban en demasía.

—No soy un niño, Levi. Siempre he odiado que me llames de esa manera—.

—Te digo así, porque tu actitud delata que no eres más que un mocoso inservible—.

— ¡Jodido idiota! —.

La puerta se abrió en el momento adecuado, revelando a un Eren sonrojado con el puño levantado, dispuesto a golpear al abogado.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? —.

—Nada—. Contestó Eren. —El señor Ackerman ya se va—.

—Eren—. Jean interceptó aquella fiera batalla de miradas entre esos dos. —Creo que aceptar la ayuda del abogado Ackerman es lo más apropiado—.

—Esto no es tu asunto, idiota—.

Aquellas palabras provocaron en Jean una mueca de dolor que trató con todas sus fuerzas de disimular, pero que Eren notó al instante y se arrepintió por tratarle de esa forma cuando él se había portado de lo más amable y comprensivo con su persona.

—Como te dije Eren, eres lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que te conviene—.

El sonido de incomodidad y de enojo de la voz de Levi, esta vez dirigidos hacía Eren, provocaron una situación difícil de tratar. Estos días había conocido más facetas de Levi, que todo aquel tiempo que compartieron, él nunca había usado ese tono de voz tan difícil de escuchar dedicado a su persona, y eso logró formar una llaga en su corazón.

Quizá ya lo estaba olvidando después de todo, y bueno, eso estaba bien…

 _O ¿no?_

—La información acerca del viaje la dejé en recepción—. Señaló Ackerman con voz neutra. —Si te interesa el futuro de tu carrera te estaré esperando—.

El picaporte fue abierto al instante, al mismo tiempo que Eren observaba con detalle esos amplios hombros escondidos dentro de un saco negro, y se sintió distante, alejado de todo y no le gustó para nada.

—Dile a tu novio que esa mirada de rencor es innecesaria, el viaje es solamente por trabajo. — Levi suspiró lentamente como si dudará de las próximas palabras que saldrían de su boca. _— Además que yo hace mucho tiempo dejé de pensar en ti de esa manera_ —.

* * *

 **4\. Mi tiempo contigo, palabras hirientes y sentimientos innecesarios.**

"Estos pequeños temblores, este palpitante corazón,

me hacen querer volverte a ver.

Son sentimientos que no puedo simplemente abandonar,

y mi mundo se llena de ti."

Luego de pasar un largo rato en silencio y de discutir nuevamente con Jean, Eren con la mente hecha un lio, prepara lentamente sus maletas para salir de viaje con Levi.

Son 3 días, en ese lapso de tiempo tendría que estar a solas con él, y eso es algo bastante tonto e irónico, puesto que ese hecho lo estuvo esperando hace mucho tiempo atrás. Antes rogaba por volver a ver a Levi, que ambos se pidiesen perdón y poder así retomar su relación en el punto que se quedó estancada.

Pero ahora sabía que Levi no lo quería más, o al menos no de esa forma romántica que conservaba la esperanza no se pudiese borrar, todo él estaba hecho un caos emocional. Porque era estúpido pensar así, ya que su piel aún reaccionaba ante el toque de su ex, estaba tan expectante en ese reencuentro, que ahora que por fin lo vivía, todo parecía ser el comienzo de una eterna pesadilla.

El reloj marcaba las 5:00 pm, la cita en el aeropuerto con su abogado era en menos de una hora, Levi detestaba la impuntualidad, eso lo sabía más que nadie, por lo que estuvo a un suspiro de dejarle esperar por horas, pero como se lo había recalcado su ex hace apenas unas horas, tenía que dejar atrás el comportamiento infantil, además que le quería demostrar a Ackerman que ya no lo necesitaba.

El chofer del taxi lo dejó en la entrada del aeropuerto, con pasos tímidos Eren se dirigió a lo que presentía que iba a ser otro encuentro desagradable.

A pocos metros de él, Levi se giró revelando aquel atuendo informal que pocas veces dejaba relucir. Se veía increíblemente atractivo, Eren solo quiso correr y enterrar su cabeza en la curva de su cuello, pero eso ya no era posible, así que solo apretó sus puños y mordió sus labios por tener pensamientos tan tontos

—Buenas tardes—.

Saludó, aparentando ser normal, aunque el leve titubeo de su voz le delataba un poco.

—Me alegra que hayas decidido venir, es hora de irnos mocoso, toma tus maletas y sígueme—.

Aquella frase tan corta le hiso desempolvar momentos muy íntimos vividos junto a ese idiota, es absurdo ponerse sentimental justo ahora, pero…

 _¿Cómo lo evita?_

Ya sentados en los asientos del avión, mientras escuchaban las indicaciones de la azafata, Eren siente a Levi temblar.

Se sorprendió a si mismo por ser tan idiota y no recordar ese detalle tan importante.

 _La fobia de Levi._

Levi le tiene un profundo odio a los vuelos ya que sus padres murieron en uno. Eren se voltea instintivamente y le observa, está más pálido de lo normal y cubierto de sudor, aferrándose fuertemente al asiento.

Miles de vivencias pasadas llegan a su mente como flashes: él tomando la mano de Levi, susurrándole palabras cálidas al oído y acunando sus mejillas mientras le roba un beso.

El ritmo de la respiración de Ackerman comienza a ser descontrolado, Eren teme que le dé un ataque o algo, y no sabe muy bien qué hacer.

Así que reunió todo el valor que le quedaba y sujetó la delgada mano de Levi, asegurándose de acariciarla con su pulgar con todo el amor que aún sentía por él.

 _Estas a salvo aquí,_

 _aquí conmigo,_

 _no dejaré que nada te pase,_

 _porque aún te amo, Levi._

El despegue fue exitoso, Levi, quien ya estaba más calmado no dejó de observar a Eren con una expresión atónita en su rostro, pero él le ignoraba, mientras veía el mar de nubes por la ventana del avión.

Eren no quería demostrar que todavía esos contactos le afectaban, eso era indicarle a Levi que tenía razón, que esa batalla la había ganado, y ahora Eren no quería perder nada, por una vez no le apetecía dejarse envolver ante la presencia embriagante de su ex.

 _No debía,_

 _No podía…_

Pero cuando sintió un peso extra recargarse en su hombro, supo que de nuevo había perdido. Se giró rápidamente y observó detenidamente a aquel hombre de cabello oscuro durmiendo pacíficamente a su lado, solo por ese instante quiso mandar todo a la mierda y robarle un beso a Levi.

Porque lo extrañaba idiotamente, porque no había aprendido nada todo ese tiempo que estuvo alejado de él.

 _Era un idiota,_

 _Sí que lo era…_

Ojala en esos momentos pudiera tener una hoja y un lápiz para hacerle un bonito retrato, porque seguramente ese dibujo solo mostraría devoción y amor, que eran los sentimientos innecesarios que aun guardaba para Levi.

"En realidad soy una persona

que hace tiempo deseaba por ti.

tu mirada, tu fría sonrisa,

me alejan de ti."

* * *

 **Notas Finales.**

¿Qué les pareció? Se suponía que este capítulo iba a ser narrado desde la perspectiva de Levi, pero Eren siempre se inmiscuye en mis asuntos (¿?) XDDDD En realidad como solo son 6 capítulos, necesito que el capítulo final se enfoqué más en los sentimientos de Levi, por ello el capítulo 4 le toca a Levi y el 5 a Eren :'D

En el próximo capítulo toca escena de sexo (¿) así que estoy abierta para recibir sugerencias, ya que no soy muy buena en ese tema (¿?) XDDDD

Espero que les haya gustado :3

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización, ¡muchas gracias por leer!

Besos~

* * *

 ** _Respuesta a los reviews:_**

 _ **Lia Primrose,** Hola, ja, sí, ese era el chiste dejarlo en la mejor parte(?). Sip, ambos se siguen amando pero son demasiado orgullosos para expresarlo ;_; sí, este encuentro les hará recobrar el fuego que creían apagado, pero Levi es un torpe, solo puedo adelantarte(?) eso XDDD_

 _Ya sé, no quiero hacerlos sufrir pero mi cabeza me dice otra cosa, además que sería sin un poco de drama en la vida (?) XDDDDD pero vas a ver que tendrán un final bonito :3_

 _Besos y abrazos para ti también :DDD_

 _¡muchas gracias por leer y comentar!_

 _ **gateway to infinite,** Hola~~ Shiii, Eren sigue extrañando a Levi como la primera vez ;_; pues pasarán muchas cosas (?) XDDDDD Sip, el Jeren se me hace bonito, aunque mi main otepe es el Riren, no me preocupo tanto meter a Jean porque sé que al final el único dueño del corazoncito de Eren-chan es Levi-san ;_;_

 _Sip, todavía no arreglaran las cosas, será hasta el final, pero yo sé que les gustará~_

 _Muchas gracias por leer y comentar ;_; :'*_

 _ **Kanon Yukata,** Hola, jJAJAJAJAJAJ Supongo que es raro ver diferentes parejas con Levi y Eren si solo te gusta el Ereri y el Riren, pero aquí no se verá tanto, solo es para darle sentido a mí historia._

 _LO sé, sé que Eren fue torpe al no darse cuenta de que Levi iba a convertirse en su abogado, pero es tan distraído que todo se le fue por la borda._

 _Oye zhi ¬u¬ a Levi y a Eren les encantan las cochinadas (?) XDDDD_

 _Lamento haberme tardado tanto, espero que el capítulo 3 te haya gustado y si no, hazmelo saber, pero con amore (?) XDDD_

 _Muchas gracias por leer y comentar ! :'DDDD_

 _ **Jeni298,** Hola! Sip, todo es culpa de Levi ¬¬' pero ya verás que todos tendrán su arcoiris al final del día (?) XDDD_

 _Gracias por leer y comentar~_

 _ **Hikari Candy,** ¡holaa! Sí, creo que la manera de Levi de terminar a Eren no fue muy sutil, pero veamos, el hombre no sabe cómo expresar sus sentimientos a menos que sean las cosas de la limpieza(?) XDDD Y como Eren le importa a un grado tan fuerte, no quiso mostrarse herido..._

 _El agregar parejas que no te agradan, es muy necesario en la mayoría de fics de cualquier fandom :'''v Lo bueno que yo no tengo ningún prejuicio, al menos no en SnK._

 _No, no sufras, porque esto ha sido lo ligerito, que el capí 5 es el más fuerte (?) XDDDDD o eso creo yo D:_

 _A mí me encantan los finales deprimentes y tengo preparado algo en mente Riren que será totalmente dramático y triste, pero no te preocupes que este fic tendrá un final muy feliz, y si estoy de buenas (?) hasta un epilogo con la reformada familia Riren *=*_

 _Sip, todas esperan que Levi luche por el amor de Eren, y así será, espera a verlo XDDDD_

 _¡Muchas gracias en verdad por leer y comentar!_

 _Saludos para ti, y besos también~_

 _ **Mika,** Hola~ Sip, todas me lo piden y yo las escucho, igual así estaba planeado, Levi bebé será quien se juegue el alma por volver a tener el corazón de Eren bebé ;_;_

 _Todas me dicen eso también, pero la verdad no me imaginaba otra manera de cómo Levi podría terminar a Eren :'v_

 _Sip, supongo que siempre ponen -me incluyo- a Eren como un cachorro, porque es más joven, más impulsivo y muestra más sentimientos que Levi, pero sí, aquí mi querido heichou esta sufriendo de igual manera y tendrá que rogar por el perdón de Eren._

 _Saludos también a ti, y muchas gracias por leer y comentar~_

 _ **Odalis Vasquez.J,** JAJAJAJAJAJAJ! Hola! Ya actualicé, espero que te guste~_

 _Gracias por leer y comentar~_

 _ **Lucia,** Hola! Awsss me alegra que te haya gustado~ y también espero que el nuevo capí te haya gustado~_

 _Sip, Levi se arrastrará hasta obtener el corazón de Eren, lo hará. JAJAJAJAJA A todas les pareció muy cruel cómo lo terminó, pero yo la verdad, no ideaba otra forma de escribirlo, lo siento ;_;_

 _¡Muchas gracias por comentar y leer!_

 _Besos :*_

 _ **guest,** Holaa! Gracias por decir que es bello ~_

 _Perdón por tardar en actualizar :v_

 _Gracias por comentar y leer :*_


	4. Unsaid

**And Lately, I Think Of You**

* * *

 **Summary:**

Aquellas palabras que Levi no se permitió decir el día que echo a Eren de su vida, son las que más le atormentan. Pero, ha cambiado demasiado, y no quiere que las heridas se hagan más profundas. Así que esta es la única oportunidad que tiene para recuperar el amor perdido del mocoso.

 **Notas Principales~**

¡Hola!

Volví con esta actualización que salió más larga de lo esperada, casi 8,000 palabras D: La verdad no estoy muy acostumbrada a que mis capítulos rebasen las 4,000 o 5,000; por eso me disculpo por adelantado en el caso que haya escrito demasiadas incoherencias y demás (¿) XDDD

Muchas gracias a las personitas que leyeron y comentaron, en especial a: _**gateway to infinite, Lia Primrose, SaYuRI-kun-SNS, luciakkss, van, Sphica, guest(?)**_ ; gracias por sus hermosos reviews :'''D Les contesto al final^^

Sin más que decir espero que les guste el capítulo :D

* * *

 **Unsaid**

…

 _Mientras divago en lo más profundo de la noche,_

 _hay tantas palabras que no te he dicho a ti, Eren_

El avión había aterrizado hace apenas unos minutos, estaban en California, en específico en San Francisco, el lugar donde en menos de unas horas iban a enfrentar a la persona que le quería joder la vida a Eren.

Levi no pudo pegar un ojo después del inexplicable acto del de ojos verdes, el que Eren tomara su mano cuando él se estaba muriendo del miedo, fue una ardiente caricia a su ya frio corazón, ciertamente tenía un cumulo de emociones que no sabía cómo describir en esos momentos. Eren había dejado una marca muy profunda en su ser, y la verdad, no tenía idea de cómo borrarla.

Era la segunda vez que la azafata le recordaba que ya era momento de bajar del avión, sin embargo, tenía a un mocoso profundamente dormido babeándole el hombro, y él no estaba dispuesto a despertarle. El chico dormía como piedra desde siempre, y contemplarle de esa manera, era un placer culposo que hace mucho tiempo no se deleitaba, y ahora, no quería privarse de esa oportunidad.

Pero, la cara de molestia de la azafata no era una jodida broma, así que no tuvo otra opción que despertar a Eren, quien puso una cara horriblemente adorable al despertar.

 _Jodido mocoso atractivo_

El lapso hacía el hotel fue tranquilo, sin palabras de por medio, ni miradas insinuantes, nada; tan solo las fuertes luces de un San Francisco lleno de vida nocturna. Levi no se sentía del todo bien, pareciera que con cada metro que avanzaba el taxi, se abría una brecha entre Eren y él. Y eso no le gustaba, miles de palabras querían estallar dentro de su boca, todas empezando por un _perdóname_ que jamás se atrevió a decir cuándo el castaño se fue.

* * *

 **1\. En una habitación llena de recuerdos, en todo lo que pienso, eres tú.**

"Lo siento,

perdona mi codicia y este egoísmo inútil,

tenía muchas ganas de decirte esto el día de hoy"

Mientras la noche se hacía más densa y oscura, pareciera que el insomnio de Levi aumentaba a niveles inalcanzables. Era absurdo sentirse de esa manera, sobre todo cuando él lo había propiciado desde el principio. Problemas, en su habitación que únicamente estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna, solamente se respiraban puros problemas.

El celular sonó de pronto, vio la pantalla y al ver quien lo llamaba, el abogado bufó de puro coraje. Había tenido un mal día y ahora no le apetecía escuchar las ridiculeces de Hanji, o peor, que lo regañara por cosas que era mejor olvidar.

—Levi—.

No había sobrenombres de por medio, ni esa voz entusiasta y chillona al contestar. Seguramente su amiga estaba molesta, demasiado para lo que podría soportar esta vez.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios planeas hacer, Levi? —.

El abogado se quedó sumergido en sus recuerdos, en su piel aún podía sentir el roce de la mano de Eren, la manera en que el cielo azul se perdía en el hermoso verde de sus ojos, y esa indiferencia; no creía que ser tratado así por su ex le molestara tanto, todo en él estaba tan melancólico y vacío.

—Levi, en serio no puedo creer que hayas dejado botado a Erwin en medio de los planes de SU BODA—.

 _Oh, no…_

 _Había olvidado ese detalle,_

 _su compromiso con Erwin_.

—Son mis putos asuntos—. Contestó bruscamente. —Deja de meter la nariz en donde no te llaman, cuatro ojos—.

Un profundo suspiro salió de la otra línea y Levi sintió el mundo temblar.

—Esto me importa, desde el momento que alguno de mis dos amigos pueda salir lastimado—.

Y la realidad le golpeó en el alma tan íntimamente que casi se cae de la silla en la cual se había retrancado.

Erwin, su amigo, su confidente, quien con todas las fuerzas de su corazón había intentado volver a amar, pero no pudo, no podía porque su mente y su alma nunca dejaron de pertenecer a la misma persona.

 _Al mocoso, a Eren._

—El día en que te enteraste de que el pequeño Jaeger estaba en problemas, no dudaste y saliste corriendo buscando la manera de poderle ayudar—. Le recordó Zoe, haciendo que la incertidumbre de la noche se hiciera más grande.

—No tienes idea de cómo se puso Erwin al saberlo, si no ha ido a alcanzarte, fue porque yo se lo pedí. Déjate de juegos enano y regresa cuanto antes—.

—No puedo Hanji—. Respondió sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón en la lengua. —Eren me necesita, y soy tan mierda que no puedo dejarle solo—.

—Basta de sentimentalismos que no te quedan Levi, tú fuiste el único que echo a Eren de su vida—.

Otro recuerdo desagradable que se le clavó como espina en el pecho, a Levi le costó respirar ante esas palabras, no quería acordarse la manera tan cruel en que dejó ir al mocoso.

—Me arrepiento de lo que hice—.

—Es tarde para eso, ¿no lo crees? —. La voz de Hanji se escuchaba molesta, odiaba cuando su amiga se ponía en ese plan calculador y sarcástico. —Levi, eres un completo egoísta, deja ya de robarle la felicidad a ese chiquillo que no ha hecho otra cosa más que adorarte, deja de hacerle nuevas heridas si no tienes la mínima intención de sanarlas con amor—.

El abogado se quedó mudo por un instante, desconectado de toda la mierda del mundo. En esa solitaria noche sentía como miles de sombras lo acechaban, remembrándole cosas desagradables que le impedían respirar.

Erwin, la boda, Eren, y esos jodidos sentimientos de frustración que lo perseguían desde el preciso instante en que se volvieron a encontrar.

Quería pedir perdón, que el tiempo regresase. Las personas siempre lo amaban entregándole todo a su disposición, y él, por sus malditos fantasmas del pasado, no se sentía capaz de dar nada a cambio.

La oscuridad estaba comenzando a agotarse dándole paso a una tibia mañana, Levi estaba acostado mirando a la nada, esperando que al salir el sol todos sus problemas se solucionasen.}

* * *

 **2\. Observándote sin estar a tu lado, es algo que no puedo permitir.**

"Mi inadecuado corazón, debes odiarlo.

Gracias por cuidarme,

y estar a mi lado sin decir nada."

La mañana estaba algo fresca, lo que acababa de pasar hace algunas horas, había sido un momento muy difícil que Ackerman tuvo que afrontar, solo. Sin embargo, al llegar al lobby y ver a ese mocoso sonreírle a una niña pequeña, envolvió a Levi en una profunda nostalgia, le hubiera gustado formar una familia con Eren, seguramente sería hermoso.

La sonrisa del castaño inmediatamente se esfumo al verle, y Levi supo que Hanji tenía razón, tenía que dejar al chico por la paz, no quería causarle más sufrimiento ni verle llorar otra vez. Ambos se subieron al automóvil, Jaeger de copiloto y Levi dispuesto a conducir.

La distancia para conocer al demandante era corta —sobre todo cuando conducía a toda velocidad en el auto que acababa de rentar—, el silencio que rondaba entre ambos, hacía que pareciese un lapso eterno. Esos gestos falsos provenir del rostro de Eren, solo provocaban que Levi se sintiese más mierda de lo que ya era.

Se bajaron frente a un restaurante de bastante buen ver, Levi agarró su portafolio y condujo a Eren a donde se encontraba el causante de la demanda.

El de ojos grises solo había escuchado al tipo ese por teléfono, su voz sonaba gruesa y madura; nunca se imaginó que el hombre que estaba sonriendo con un aire de coquetería frente a él, sería capaz de provocar una desgracia para el mocoso, desde ahí supo que algo no andaba del todo bien.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Anthony Woods, tú eres Eren Jaeger, ¿verdad? —. El castaño asintió tímidamente, generando una mueca de satisfacción en el tipo. —Visité tu galería cuando estuve en Francia y tengo que decir que estoy impresionado, a pesar que eres muy joven, hay mucho porvenir en tu arte—.

El cumplido hiso que la inseguridad de Eren se desvaneciera y que sus ojos chispearan ante el extraño comportamiento de aquella persona.

—Por favor, no se queden parados—. Dijo amablemente Woods, y Levi sintió que se le revolvieron las tripas.

—Vinimos a conocer su postura acerca de la demanda que puso usted en contra del joven Eren Jaeger—. Ackerman alzó la voz, y frunció el ceño al ver la cara relajada de su contrincante.

— ¿Cuál demanda? —. Interrumpió Anthony. —Mi único interés es que Eren trabaje para mí en un nuevo proyecto de arte que iniciara aquí en San Francisco—.

— ¡¿Qué?! —. Eren contestó rápidamente, ignorando el leve rubor en sus mejillas. —Entonces, ¿usted no me demandó por plagio? —.

— ¿Plagio? Qué va, yo solo le dije a mi asistente que quería contactar a Eren Jaeger como diera lugar—.

—Pues el método que uso fue una basura estúpida, ¿no cree? —. Ackerman estaba furioso, la gente era bastante imbécil a veces.

— ¡Levi! —.

—En verdad lo siento Eren, no tenía idea de lo que mi representante hizo para traerte aquí, la única intención que tenía desde un principio, era conocerte—.

Levi bufó, casi rompiendo en el proceso el vaso con agua simple que tenía entre sus manos. El hijo de puta de Anthony estaba coqueteando descaradamente con Eren, rozándole la piel cada que podía; y no, él no podía aguantar más, tenía que enseñarle a ese estúpido de sonrisa perfecta quien mandaba en la vida del mocoso.

—Mi nombre es Levi Ackerman, soy el abogado representante y el esposo de Eren—. La voz grave sonó por todo el lugar, causando que Jaeger se estremeciera y se sonrojara cuando su ex tomó sin permiso su descuidada mano.

—No tenía idea de que fueras casado, Eren. En horabuena, muchas felicidades a los dos—.

Lo que restó del desayuno, se resumía en lo siguiente: un Anthony hablando seductoramente de porquerías que no entendía, notando únicamente la presencia del castaño, Levi ignorado por ambos y mirando la siempre encantadora sonrisa de Eren.

Woods era un tipo como de 40 años; alto, fornido y de unos oscuros ojos cafés. Era atractivo a simple vista, lo suficiente como para hacer cabrear a Levi.

El reloj marcaba el medio día, el abogado no tenía idea de cómo el tiempo se había consumido tan rápido, frunció el ceño y torció los labios con evidente enojo, pues no tenía la mínima intención de seguir soportando toda esa mierda matutina.

—Bueno, creo que agotado mucho de su tiempo—. Al parecer el tipo era inteligente, ya que había logrado leer muy bien la cara de fastidio de Levi. —Mañana en la tarde en el teatro, se exhibirá una ópera la cual dirijo. Estaría encantado de que los dos me acompañaran—.

— ¡Wow! —. Exclamó Eren con sorpresa. — ¿También eres músico? Eres sorprendente Anthony, por supuesto que ahí estaremos—.

El comentario de Eren y la manera en que lo dijo, provocó una sonrisa en Woods que hizo a Levi revolcarse internamente en su asiento.

—Les resta toda la tarde libre—. Habló Anthony esta vez, dirigiendo su mirada por primera vez a Ackerman. —Espero que la aprovechen muy bien, aquí hay muchas cosas divertidas que hacer, y si no les apetece ninguna, ustedes podrían hacer otra clase de cosas interesantes—.

El tipo le guiñó un ojo a Eren, lo que provoco que las orejas se tiñeran de un intenso rojo.

 _Maldito mocoso._

Levi lo maldijo con su peor intento de sonrisa, solo Eren con su estúpida y fastidiosa forma de ser podría hipnotizar a cualquiera que se le cruzase.

* * *

 **3\. Ficción y realidad, ¿Cuál es la verdad?**

"Estoy tan aliviado de que estés a mi lado.

Estoy tan agradecido profundamente,

hasta los huesos"

El sol resplandecía febrilmente, augurando lo que podría ser un buen día. Eren estaba parado afuera del restaurante, dudando en subirse o no al automóvil que había rentado Levi. Mientras esos afilados ojos grises, le observaban con detenimiento anhelando una respuesta.

— ¿Quieres ir a algún lado? —. La voz de Levi salió dudosa, como si temiera que su ex pareja lo rechazara, en realidad no quería pensar en eso, ya que al hacerlo un desorden que no podía controlar se instalaba en su cabeza.

—Deseo dibujar el Golden Gate (1) —. Soltó de pronto. —Pero, todavía es demasiado temprano para hacerlo—.

Ackerman observó la manera en que Eren se acomodaba uno de los mechones largos de su flequillo detrás de su oreja, le pareció tan adorable. Estaba tan enganchado a ese mocoso que ni siquiera notaba que lo miraba casi con la boca abierta.

—Según esto—. Jaeger no despegó la vista de su Iphone mientras se mordía los labios. —Por aquí cerca pasa el teleférico, podemos subir ahí y luego pensar en otra cosa—.

Sin esperarlo, las traviesas manos de Eren se entrelazaron con las suyas, y sin darse cuenta, ambos estaban corriendo con pasos desesperados a donde el viento los quisiese llevar, o mejor dicho, a donde el mocoso quisiera llevarlo.

Pararon a comprar un par de boletos para el teleférico, el castaño aún no soltaba su mano, y demonios, se sentía jodidamente bien, que incluso podría morir ahora con una cara de imbécil en su rostro.

—Sé que en estas cosas hay mucha gente y odias eso, pero tendrás que aguantarte Levi, porque no pienso desperdiciar mi dinero—.

 _Maldito mocoso cabrón._

No lo había querido ver, en ese tiempo que se dejaron de frecuentar, Eren había cambiado mucho para bien. Aún conservaba sus tintes de timidez, pero ahora se encontraba más decidido, más fuerte y seguro de sí mismo, y eso le gustaba en demasía. Además que adjuntándole su nuevo corte de cabello, corto a los costados dejando únicamente largo el flequillo, hacía que se viese demasiado seductor, y lo odiaba tanto como lo amaba.

La tarde pasó tranquila, entre las fotografías de Eren, las calles tranquilas de la ciudad y esas sonrisas que era difícil describir, pero que le provocaban algo extraño en su alma. Sucesos que ignoró temporalmente al escuchar el terrible crujido que hizo su estómago, ruido que causo que el mocoso sonriera entrecerrando sus enormes ojos.

—Vamos a comer Levi, ¿te parece bien comida china? —.

Justo el teleférico los había dejado en frente del Chinatown (2), el castaño no tomó parecer la opinión del abogado y simplemente lo arrastró a ese colorido lugar. Eso era lo que le gustaba del mocoso, era demasiado espontaneo, impulsivo, además que esos ojos verdes que tanto adoraba, siempre mostraban unas ansias por comerse el mundo con una sola mirada.

Pasearon tomados de la mano todo lo que quedó de la tarde, Levi se sentía un inútil y un completo cobarde por no poder confesar lo que en verdad sentía, eso que le estrujaba tanto el pecho.

* * *

 **4\. El dulzor de las estrellas y la sensación de tu piel con la mía, es lo que más me jode el corazón.**

"A pesar de que no pueda

darte las gracias por todo.

Siempre lo pienso y estoy tan

aliviado de que estés a mi lado"

Era un poco pasado de las 7 pm, ambos habían regresado por el auto de alquiler que dejaron abandonado, compraron unas cervezas luego de conducir hasta el destino que el mocoso planeaba dibujar. Hace exactamente 40 minutos Eren no decía absolutamente nada, ya que se encontraba pintando la magnificencia de ese puente, el Golden Gate.

La luna acababa de asomarse modestamente, haciendo que el ruido de las olas golpear la costa se hiciera más hermoso. Las luces de la cuidad se quedaban cortas con todo el misterio que se vislumbraba esa noche.

Levi suspiró, hace tanto que no contemplaba a Eren sumido en su arte, esos recuerdos hermosos pasaron por su mente, dejándole un enorme vacío emocional. Aquellas playeras blancas manchadas de colores, y esa sonrisa cómplice que le regalaba el castaño al terminar sus pinturas, ahora todo parecía distante.

—Levi, podemos irnos ya, estoy muy cansado y quiero dormir—.

La voz calmada del mocoso lo trajo de golpe a la realidad, se le quedó mirando un rato; sus largos dedos estaban manchados de carboncillo y su cuaderno de dibujo estaba sostenido en medio de sus brazos.

— ¿Has acabado? —. Eren asintió con una forzada sonrisa. — ¿Me dejarías verlo? —.

Los ojos verdes de Jaeger divagaron por un momento para luego indicar con su cabeza un rotundo no, Ackerman dio una mirada severa a su ex, ocultando con todo su ser el pesar que en realidad sentía.

 _¿Este es realmente el final?_

 _Eren…_

El regreso al hotel fue pacifico, las estrellas tintineaban en el cielo, y el mocoso no dejaba de beber cerveza tras cerveza, entonando con mucho sentimiento una canción pop que sonaba en la radio.

"Solo los tontos caen por ti,

solo los tontos hacen lo que yo hago" (3)

Eren ponía especial énfasis en esa estrofa, y eso le estaba jodiendo la vida al abogado. Esos ojos verdes estaban a punto de derramar lágrimas, lo cual era una escena que no estaba dispuesto a contemplar.

Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos el chico se quedó dormido, por lo que el resto del viaje fue más fácil de llevar.

Al llegar al hotel, no le quedó otra que llevar cargando al mocoso en sus brazos, lo cual no era la cúspide del problema a decir verdad, pues Jaeger era de confección delgada, la única dificultad era que el castaño se había despertado en el proceso, y ahora, conforme el elevador subía, el chico no dejaba de soltar estupideces al aire.

Levi con gotas de sudor deslizándose por su pálido cuello, colocó a Eren sostenido a sus hombros para así poder encontrar la maldita tarjeta que abría la habitación.

—Mocoso, ¿Dónde carajos pusiste la tarjeta? —.

El castaño solo se limitaba a reír coquetamente y a alzar los hombros para hacerle saber que no tenía ni puta idea. El abogado tardó más en hacer entrar al mocoso en razón que en lo que pidió a la encargada del hotel una reposición.

Deslizó la tarjeta sobre la puerta, la cual se abrió inmediatamente. Levi volvió a tomar a Eren en sus brazos, dispuesto a obligar al chiquillo a dormirse.

Lo que no se esperó, fue que al moverse bruscamente el peso le ganó y terminó con un Eren, encima de él riendo a todo pulmón, haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento y enviándole un sinfín de descargas en todo el cuerpo.

—Mierda—. Masculló Ackerman, tratando de quitarse al castaño de encima.

—Levi, eres un reverendo idiota—. Soltó el mocoso con la voz ahogada, quedándosele mirando de una manera bastante peculiar.

Parecía una ilusión óptica, un Eren Jaeger devorándole con ahínco los labios no podía ser posible. No podría serlo, de verdad que no. Tardó un poco en entenderlo, tiempo después correspondió el beso con ganas, tratando de saciar toda la ansiedad que sentía al tener al mocoso ahí.

Jaeger delineó con cuidado su labio inferior, y se deslizó dentro de la boca de Levi saboreando todo lo que sus sentidos podían probar. El abogado quiso detenerle, apartarse y continuar con su monótona vida, sin embargo, ese jodido beso sabía a odio, a heridas que no podían cicatrizar, y a un terrible anhelo del cual era víctima, y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a corresponder el beso con la misma intensidad.

Levi se había incorporado un poco, sin dejar de palpar sobre la ropa esa piel que tanto ansiaba volver a degustar. Tenía a Eren aferrado a su cintura, sus ojos verdes estaban nublosos, y cada que los cerraba para besarle el cuello, sus células colapsaban un poco más.

El tiempo transcurrió entre suspiros dados y senderos de besos recorridos, Ackerman sintió las manos impacientes de Eren tratando de desabrochar los botones de su camisa. El hilo de cordura que le faltaba, lo golpeó de pronto y le hizo volver en sí. No podría ser tan hijo de puta, y aprovecharse del mocoso así, no podría, jamás se lo perdonaría.

—Eren, detente—. Apenas podía articular frases coherentes, tener al amor de su vida en todo su esplendor, era algo muy difícil de rechazar.

— ¿Por qué, Levi? ¿Ya no me deseas? —.

El mocoso había logrado quitar los primeros botones de su camisa y colar sus habilidosas manos en la piel sensible de Ackerman, y joder, el chiquillo había aprendido bien a jugar muy sucio.

—No podemos, simplemente no podemos, Eren—.

— ¡¿Por qué?! —

Ese reproche salió tan genuino de la boca del chico, que por un momento Levi quiso mandar todo a la mierda y follárselo ahí mismo, claramente eso no podía ser.

—Tú tienes a alguien y yo…—

 _Yo también tengo a alguien._

—No puedo—.

— ¡Bien! —

Eren se levantó orgullosamente abandonando el cuerpo del abogado, quien aún permanecía jadeando y con la respiración agitada. El chico caminó torpemente hacía la cama y se tapó los cabellos castaños con la almohada.

A los cinco minutos, escuchó al jodido mocoso roncar, Levi se acercó lentamente a su cama, le quitó con cuidado los zapatos y salió corriendo de ahí, preguntándose si en verdad había tomado la dedición correcta.

* * *

 **5\. Palabras hirientes con un acertijo oculto**

"Lo siento,

por mi inadecuado corazón.

Me molesta que puedas quedar atrapado,

perdóname

me di la vuelta y luego lo lamente."

Tranquilidad era ahora una palabra desconocida para Levi, se sentía jodidamente perdido y no tenía la remota idea de cómo encontrar el camino de retorno.

Hace apenas unos minutos, había llamado el tal Anthony para invitarles a Eren y a él, a conocer el lugar donde tenía pensado iniciar su proyecto de arte. Eso no lo agobiaba en lo más mínimo, pero…

 _¿Cómo enfrentaría a Eren después de lo que pasó anoche?_

 _¿Cómo?_

El mal humor que lo rodeaba le preocupaba, no quería cabrearse de más y soltar palabras hirientes que lastimarían a Eren. Nunca en su miserable vida se había sentido de esa manera.

 _¿Qué hacía?_

Sin imaginarlo, al abrir la puerta tenía a un Eren con una mueca de preocupación en sus labios y con esos gloriosos ojos iluminando todo a su alrededor.

—Necesito que me acompañes, Anthony quiere mostrarme algo—.

El tono en particular que el castaño utilizó, fue tan frio que le helo la sangre. Haciendo que el camino para ver a Woods se hiciera más denso y peor.

Cuando llegaron a lo que pareciese ser un terreno abandonado, Anthony apareció con unos lentes de sol y sonriendo galantemente para Eren. Fue ahí donde Ackerman supo que tenía que huir de ahí, por lo menos un rato mientras se calmaba al fumar un cigarro. Hace tiempo dejó ese vicio, no porque quisiera, era por la salud del mocoso que cuando niño padeció asma y Levi —por su infinito amor a él— no quería dañarle.

Así que se alejó lo más que pudo del imbécil de Woods y de Eren para fumar algo. Los observó pasear por el lugar, platicando cómodamente y coqueteándose cada tanto. Llevaba su tercer cigarro cuando notó a lo lejos que esos dos se estaban secreteando, algo colapso dentro de él y supo que era momento de retirarse completamente, total, se había asegurado de que el castaño estaba bien y a salvo, ya no tenía otro motivo para quedarse ahí.

 _Ahora regresaría a donde pertenecía,_

 _con Erwin._

Las piedras sonaban al hacer contacto con su fino calzado, y las llaves del auto rentado permanecían firmes en su mano. Era momento de despedirse de Eren, y maldita sea, lo estaba dudando demasiado, no quería separarse del mocoso, ya no más.

— ¿Te vas? —.

Una simple pregunta de parte del castaño y esa mirada inexplicable, le quebró el alma. Quería portarse como lo hacía antes, darle un gesto despectivo a Jaeger y largarse lejos de todos esos jodidos recuerdos, pero había algo en esos ojos que internamente le rogaban que se quedara.

— ¿No iras a la obra de teatro? Sería un total desperdicio que no fueras, total, él ya reservó los lugares—.

El mocoso se veía tan adorable esperando una respuesta mientras jugaba con sus pulgares, que Levi no se resistió y lo tomó posesivamente de las manos llevándolo al auto, ignorando por completo la cara de sorpresa de Eren seguida de un hermoso sonrojo.

En la opera ocurrió exactamente lo mismo; Anthony coqueteándole a Eren y esté dándole paso libre al flirteo. La historia ya iba por la mitad, una comedia romántica algo cliché que le estaba dando indirectamente una jalada de huevos a Levi, ahora se encontraba a punto de explotar con la mínima cosa.

Entonces, Woods colocó deshinibidamente una mano en el regazo de Eren, y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Si el mocoso quería magrearse con el tipo, lo podía hacer, pero no enfrente de él.

Ackerman se levantó del asiento, con todo ese porte altivo y el mal humor que lo caracterizaba. Salió del teatro no sin antes golpear intencionadamente la pierna de Anthony, Eren sabía que algo pasaba así que no dudo en seguirle.

El abogado salió justo a tiempo, sus pasos eran acelerados y su respiración era agitada. Notó cuando Jaeger lo siguió y ahora escuchaba sus intensos gritos. La verdad no tenía ganas de escucharle, tenía una terrible migraña y no quería armar un escándalo. Desde que se aparecieron en San Francisco, sus pensamientos lo hacían sentirse mierda y la presencia de Eren solo se lo recordaba más.

— ¿Qué coño te pasa, Levi? —.

Claro y conciso, así era Eren.

 _Me jode la vida verte comportarte así con otro._

—No es de tu jodida incumbencia, niño—.

El joven de los ojos verdes resopló y cerró los puños con fuerza, en su mirada se vislumbró enojo y a los pocos segundos fue reemplazado a algo que parecía una infinita tristeza. El mocoso era increíble, un libro abierto que aún, a pesar de todo, Levi podía leer a la perfección.

Eren le tomó del brazo, y agachó la cabeza haciendo que el largo flequillo se balanceara de un lado a otro. Apretaba los labios con furia, tratando de reprimir las palabras que querían salir de su boca.

— ¿Por qué eres así? —. Susurró apenas audible para Levi. —Es que no te cansas de lastimarme, ¿solo soy un juego para ti? —.

 _No puedo admitir que el amor que siento por ti,_

 _me consume, Eren_

 _No puedo…_

—Vete con Anthony—. Contestó con simpleza el abogado. —Al parecer hoy conseguiste a alguien quien te caliente el colchón—.

Una cachetada hizo rezumbar el pasillo, Ackerman nunca había tenido el placer de probar los golpes del mocoso, y vaya, ese simple golpe pudo quebrar su inalcanzable corazón. El ardor en su mejilla permaneció incluso luego de ver a Eren marcharse con los ojos cristalinos y el alma hecha pedazos.

 _Perdóname Eren._

* * *

 **6\. Podemos alimentar el fuego con mentiras sin fundamento, pero esta vez no quiero fingir más**

"Y también siento,

decir que esto es lo único que puedo darte.

Solo tristeza y cicatrices,

lo siento"

Luego de esa desgastante pelea, Levi regresó en la intensidad de la noche al hotel.

Sentado en el balcón de su habitación, observando las blancas luces de los edificios a su alrededor y la grisácea luna, deseaba desaparecer. A decir verdad, lo que en realidad le pasaba era que estaba muy angustiado por el paradero de Eren.

En el auto, el mocoso había dejado olvidado el celular y la cartera —como era su costumbre—, y desde la tarde no lo había visto más. Un millón de preguntas rodeaban su cabeza haciéndolo sentir ansioso

 _¿Y si algo le había pasado?_

Su ex-pareja era un loco impulsivo suicida, una bomba a punto de explotar y esta vez, él había sido el detonante. Nunca le había dicho cosas semejantes, ni en sus peleas más febriles, y ahora temía por la seguridad del chico que hace más de 5 horas que estaba desaparecido.

Las imágenes de un Eren cometiendo alguna barbaridad, lo agobiaron más al avanzar los minutos. Y todos esos sentimientos le llevaron a una conclusión en particular.

Ya era suficiente de vivir en una eternidad de mentiras y emociones ocultas, era momento de dominar la situación y enseñarle al mocoso la capacidad de amar que había obtenido luego de conocerle, y sobre esa infame tristeza que se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando tontamente lo dejó ir.

 _Era tiempo de decirle a Eren cuanto lo amaba._

Pero… ¿Dónde demonios le encontraba?

Levi repasó cada uno de los lugares que recorrieron en San Francisco, el mocoso era algo predecible, así que podría encontrarse en cualquiera de ellos.

Las ideas aparecían mejor cuando conducía, así que, con pasos veloces subió a ese viejo Mustang que había rentado y recorrió las calles serenas en busca de alguna respuesta.

Ya daban la media noche, Ackerman estaba frustrado, cansado, hambriento y para variar, de mal humor. El jodido mocoso no aparecía y sus ideas de dónde buscarle, ciertamente, se estaban agotando.

¿Cómo fue que lo vio? La verdad ni Levi lo sabe bien, solo supo que en medio de ese interminable océano y esa inmensa luna, estaba Eren, abrazando sus piernas y admirando ese hermoso paisaje, en el Golden Gate.

El abogado se mantuvo quieto por un momento, observando a la distancia los ojos llorosos del castaño, ese maldito chiquillo era muy hermoso, tanto que incluso podía competir con cualquiera de las renuentes estrellas alojadas en el pacifico cielo.

Tenía miedo, era momento de admitirlo, el mocoso fue el único capaz de revivir su jodidamente muerto corazón, y la idea de que esta vez, Eren lo mandara al carajo, provocaba que la respiración se le dificultara, porque al fin y al cabo, él era el único culpable de esas estupideces.

—Así que aquí te metiste—.

Vaya manera putamente idiota de iniciar una conversación, Levi luchó porque la voz no se le quebrara al hablar, ya que las ansias de estrujar al mocoso superaban su cordura.

—Lárgate—.

Se sentó al lado de Eren, ignorando la sucia tierra que iba a manchar su fino traje. El piso estaba frio y el viento era fuerte, quizá iba a llover dentro de poco.

Jaeger se mantenía en silencio, respirando acompasadamente mientras que sus ojos brillosos veían como la marea subía rápidamente. Levi tenía todas las palabras atoradas, todo lo que había practicado en ese solitario automóvil, se esfumó como la espuma de mar, y ahora se quedó mudo.

—Sabes—. Como siempre el mocoso era quien comenzaba las conversaciones, demostrando una madurez que ni siquiera Ackerman tenía. —Cuando volví a verte, sentí cosas que creí olvidadas. E inmediatamente mi torpe corazón idiota, comenzó a hacerse ilusiones sin fundamento. Y yo… perdí nuevamente en este juego en el cual solo Levi Ackerman puede ser el único ganador—.

Aquellas pupilas totalmente nubladas por las lágrimas, le congelaron la sangre a Levi. Era un idiota, un jodido idiota que solo sabía transformar el amor y la alegría de Eren en cosas crueles, solo para esas inmundicias servía.

—Lo siento—. Esas dos palabras salieron desde lo más escondido de sus entrañas, él no tenía ningún derecho de lastimar a la persona que amaba de esa forma.

— ¿Por qué? Así eres tu después de todo, egocéntrico, cruel y egoísta; así eres y ¡Demonios! Aun no entiendo porque te amo tanto, si por cada sonrisa que obtengo por tu causa, al final termino con dos cuchillos clavados en la espalda—.

—Perdóname, Eren—. Dijo esta vez, con voz ronca y tomando las mejillas enrojecidas del castaño en sus manos, sus dedos limpiaron con delicadeza las lágrimas que se escurrían formando diferentes caminos en el rostro del mocoso. —Soy un puto gilipollas, siempre lo he sido y en especial contigo que eres la única persona que me ha amado sin tapujos, y yo, yo también te amo y te amaré siempre. Perdóname por todas esas insanas cicatrices que te cause, la vida nunca deja de joderme por ello, créeme—.

Jaeger casi se mofó con su sincera confesión, y el abogado no supo cómo tomarlo.

—Tú, ¿tú me amas, Levi? —.

Era bastante obvio que el mocoso dudaría de sus sentimientos, cualquier persona con juicio lo haría, Ackerman no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido. No, no podía dejar marchar al castaño sin una segunda oportunidad para volver a empezar.

—Nunca deje de hacerlo Eren, siempre, el único pensamiento que persiste en mi maltrecha cabeza, eres tú—.

—No te creo—.

Y esta vez no pudo contenerse, y probó delicadamente la comisura de los labios resecos de Jaeger. Este era su momento de aferrarse a él y no soltarle nunca.

—Permíteme demostrártelo, yo Levi Ackerman, te adoraré por toda la eternidad, a ti, Eren Jaeger—.

* * *

 **7\. Al final, siempre fuiste tú, jodido mocoso cabrón**

"Tu belleza hace que yo pueda seguir viviendo

en este cruel mundo.

Yo tan débil, tan pequeño

y tú, crees en mí,

por eso no dejaré ir esto."

El regreso en el auto al hotel fue de lo más tranquilo que le ha sucedido, luego de ese catastrófico reencuentro. Todo el lugar estaba rodeado de enormes edificios, la brisa mañanera colándose por las ventanas, y con la cálida mano de Eren sujetándole todo el tiempo. Aun en esos ojos verdes se percibía el sabor de la duda, esa noche claramente, Levi estaba esperando disipar todos esos temores, rogando internamente no cargarla al final, como siempre.

Bajaron juntos del auto y caminaron hasta el elevador, había sido un día difícil, lleno de emociones y para Eren el resto de la noche significaba tomar una ducha e irse a dormir. Sin embargo, el abogado tenía planeado otras cosas.

—M-mocoso—. Levi tartamudeó por primera vez desde que se conocieron, la única reacción de Jaeger fue abrir enormemente los ojos y sonreír genuinamente, como lo hacía antes. —Quédate conmigo esta noche—.

La urgencia en esos ojos grises era palpable, Levi rogó internamente que no se le notara demasiado, ya que la ansiedad de tocar nuevamente a Eren le estaban carcomiendo los sentidos.

Al castaño se le subieron los colores al rostro, esperaba esa proposición con ganas, pero no imaginaba que fuese tan pronto. Los nervios se hicieron tangibles, igualándolos casi a los de su primera vez.

—Si—. Fue lo único que su estropeado cerebro pudo articular, y Ackerman sabía que eso significaba más, porque la felicidad estaba de nuevo reflejada en esos verdes ojos.

La impaciencia que sentían ambos no pudieron resistirla, por lo que al entrar al elevador, el choque de labios y lenguas no se hizo esperar.

Eren estaba más apasionado de lo normal, probando con avidez la boca del abogado y tratando de formar bucles con su negro cabello. El mocoso era un amante perfecto; tierno, entregado y siempre deseoso, aunque esta vez Levi lo sentía tan especial, tan colado dentro de él, que era como si sus delgados dedos pudieran alcanzar su putrefacta alma.

El elevador les indicó que habían llegado a su destino —el quinto piso—, y por lo que se veía el castaño no tenía la mínima intención de parar con el besuqueo. Así que, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, cargó la delgada cadera del mocoso entre sus brazos, mientras éste le enredaba las piernas en su cintura, sin dejar de besarle, claro, solo que ahora su boca no era la única que tenía la atención del chiquillo, su cuello pálido, ese lugar siempre había sido su víctima favorita.

Las miradas metiches de algunos inquilinos del hotel no tardaron en aparecer, lo cual le valía mierda al abogado, cómo prestarles atención si tenía al jodido amor de su vida jadeándole en la oreja y apunto de follárselo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió rápidamente, y con pasos sumamente torpes, Levi caminó directo a la cama, dispuesto a lastimar de placer al maldito mocoso.

Con toda la destreza del mundo, Ackerman arrojó al mocoso a las suaves sabanas celestes. Eren tenía los ojos cerrados y boqueaba lentamente, la sensación de que ambos tenían mucha ropa encima, se hizo notar, y joder, tenía tantas ganas de probar, de explorar esos rincones de piel que creyó no volver a poseer la dicha de saborear, y también, quería cambiar esas dudas y eliminar la tristeza del rostro de ese chiquillo, eso era lo que más deseaba.

La ansiedad era bastante fuerte, por lo que estuvo a cinco segundos de desnudarle y meter su miembro sin reparo, se detuvo maldiciéndose por ser tan bruto, no podía hacerlo, no esa noche.

A Eren le encantaba el innecesario juego previo, lo volvía loco en demasía, y él, aunque era un amante considerado, nunca quiso complacerle demasiado en ese aspecto. Y esta vez, existía únicamente para darle placer al mocoso, Levi estaba dispuesto a que el castaño jugase con él como más le placiera, si eso lo hacía sonreír.

Así que palpó y apreció cada centímetro de la piel —aun no expuesta— de Eren, y se dedicó a quitarle la ropa lentamente, mientras tenía a unos intensos ojos verdes evaluándole en todo momento.

Jaeger quedó únicamente en boxers, con su inminente excitación saludando en todo su esplendor. Levi no hizo otra cosa que dedicarle una sonrisa lasciva que provoco que el mocoso se sonrojara y tratara de reprimir sus sinceros gemidos mordiéndose los labios.

Maldita sea, todo era tan sustancial, tan perfecto, que incluso observarle dolía. Ackerman no tardó en tocar el bien dotado miembro del mocoso, tratando de adivinar su textura debajo de la ropa interior, mordiendo esos deliciosos testículos en el proceso. La recamara comenzó a llenarse de una sinfonía de gemidos provenientes del mocoso, esos sonidos eran tan honestos y excitantes, que el abogado simplemente quería grabarlos y escucharlos el resto de la eternidad, para siempre tener en mente lo importante que era ese chico en su vida.

La boca del mocoso se veía algo necesitada, por lo que Levi no dudo un segundo y le cayó de sorpresa al castaño, quien solo sonreía cada que Ackerman le robaba el aliento. Sigilosamente deslizó los boxers de Eren, éste no se podía concertar ya que tenía a un muy ocupado abogado succionándole un pezón, solo le atinaba a tratar de aferrarse a las ya arrugadas sabanas.

Levi volvió a darle un corto beso a Eren para agarrar seguridad, nunca en su puta vida había hecho algo semejante, el simple pensamiento le provocaba asco. Sin embargo, Eren tenía un cuerpo tan apetecible, que sinceramente, esos sentimientos se esfumaban al instante, respiró fuertemente, listo para lo que iba a continuar.

Dejó un camino de besos empezando por las notables clavículas del chico hasta terminar en su redondo ombligo, el abogado doblo las largas piernas de Eren, tentado a distraerse en su prominente miembro. Eren gimió de anticipación, y al notar que Levi no le penetraba, lo puso más sensible que nunca.

 _Y si se había arrepentido._

Se reincorporó como pudo, doblando sus brazos en el proceso. Y, sinceramente, la visión que le mostraban sus ojos, era lo bastante irreal como para que de verdad estuviera ocurriendo. Sentía y veía como Levi le lamia y le masajeaba las nalgas, para proceder a lo que sería su primer _beso negro_.

—Le-levi, ¿Qué haces? —. Preguntó dudoso

—Silencio pequeña mierda, solo disfruta—.

Disfrutar era una palabra que se quedaba corta para describir la maraña de sensaciones que percibía en esos instantes. Tener la lengua de Levi, literalmente metida en su ano, llenándole de algo más que solo saliva, era tan maravilloso que explicarlo era una pérdida de tiempo.

Eren sentía entrar y salir ese musculo húmedo de su cuerpo, unas manos ásperas recorrer su excitación, y Levi veía aquella mirada verdosa extraviada en el placer que le estaba otorgando. Todas esas emociones se sentían tan bien, tan correctas, que Ackerman quiso detener el tiempo, rogando que toda esa dicha se extendiese más.

—Levi—. el castaño lo detuvo, masajeando por segundos su goteante miembro, el ritmo era demasiado acelerado, no podía continuar así, se correría en unos instantes si el abogado continuaba con esa intensidad, y él aún quería probar el plato fuerte, tenerle dentro de él era esa sensación cálida que ahora necesitaba para curar su persona.

—Ya no puedo aguantar más—. Explicó el mocoso entre jadeos. —Te quiero dentro de mí, maldita sea. Hazme tuyo de nuevo, ahora—.

Y Ackerman no necesito otra petición más que esa, pero Eren era astuto —mucho más que él—, así que no lo notó, y espontáneamente los papeles se habían invertido. Por lo que ahora, él estaba recostado de espaldas en las sabanas celestes y, el mocoso con la cara más erótica del mundo, montado sobre sus caderas, restregándose despacio y tratando de auto-penetrarse.

—Lo siento, se ha tardado mucho pensándolo, señor Ackerman—.

El castaño saboreó las palabras e intentó un guiño sensual, antes de comenzar a cabalgar moviendo sus caderas de una manera bastante sugerente. Levi tenía apoyadas sus manos en la cintura del mocoso, tocando toda su piel de manera delicada, como si temiese romperle.

Eren era de todo menos frágil, llorón algunas veces y altivo la mayoría de ellas, pero para nada delicado. Y eso, no dudo encarárselo en esos instantes al abogado, con esos movimientos frenéticamente intensos y esos sonidos tan lascivos que pareciese mentira que salieran de esos carnosos y tiernos labios, ver ese bronceado cuerpo perlado de sudor, era la mejor pintura no planeada que le había dedicado ese mocoso.

Poco a poco el fulgor del castaño fue decayendo, y aún con el miembro de Levi dentro, acomodo su cuerpo de manera que quedo envuelto en los pálidos bíceps de Ackerman en un posesivo abrazo, no sin antes robarle los suspiros al abogado con uno de esos besos en los que Jaeger se había vuelto especialista. El mocoso probó toda la piel a su disposición, mordisqueando todo a su paso —jodida manía suya—, esos actos seguramente mañana dejarían marcas que tardarían en quitarse. El de ojos grises sabía que estaba jodido, ya que si antes no imaginaba la vida sin Eren, ahora la sola idea le provocaba dolor, sí, mucho dolor.

El flequillo café de Jaeger fue tirado hacía atrás, encontrando ese lunar en el lóbulo de la oreja que Ackerman adoraba tanto lamer —era un punto sensible del mocoso, por lo que torturarle con placer era algo que disfrutaba—, con toda la fuerza que le quedaba a Levi cargó a Eren y lo colocó debajo de su cuerpo, con sus largas piernas sobre sus hombros, para empezar las embestidas contra esa deliciosa persona.

El gemido gutural sonó glorioso proviniendo de esos rosados labios, eso era un indicio que estaba haciendo las cosas como al castaño le gustaba y que decir, esos sonidos lo excitaban en demasía, el mocoso sabía bien cómo manejarle.

Los ojos verdes del chiquillo, ahora nublados por una cortina de frenesí, esa sincera sonrisa y esas expertas manos errando por todo su cuerpo, fueron un elixir para todo su aguante. Ya no podía resistir más, estaba a punto de alcanzar su preciado orgasmo, y sinceramente, esa vez no quería ver las estrellas solo, esta vez y lo que restaba de su vida, tendría a Eren para acompañarle.

—Eren—.

— ¿Qué? Ya te cansaste, anciano. Eso es genial porque yo estoy a punto de explotar—.

 _Golpe bajo, jodido niño manipulador…_

 _¿Cómo carajos podía ser así?_

 _¿Cómo?_

Cuando conoció a Jaeger tenía alrededor de 15 años, desde el primer minuto le pareció atractivo, un mocoso bastante bien parecido, aunque la cara de pocos amigos que traía ese día no le ayudaba en nada. Hoy, 9 años después se había transformado en un demonio —quien ahora tenía prisionera su cintura—, pequeña basura hermosa manipula mentes.

Levi dibujó con cuidado los definidos abdominales de Eren, recorrió el camino con sumo cuidado hasta llegar a su pene, sobó los testículos del castaño sin dejarle de embestir, memorizando cada textura, cada detalle que le impidiera olvidar esa noche. El miembro del mocoso estaba lleno de líquido preseminal, quizá si lo masturbaba un poco ambos podrían alcanzar el éxtasis.

Uno, dos, tres; Ackerman contó hasta quince; desde hace cinco conteos los ojos verdes de Eren permanecían cerrados. El abogado solo observaba esas mejillas arreboladas, los tenues gemidos y el boqueo rítmico de los labios del castaño.

Aquel liquido blanco semi-espeso cayó a chorros sobre su mano, salpicando un poco en el ombligo de Jaeger, en ese segundo el mundo imperfecto de Levi, volvió a tener sentido otra vez.

 _No importa en qué dirección sople el viento,_

 _siempre que estés a mi lado, Eren._

Salió del interior del mocoso, no quería ensuciarle esta vez, así que se corrió con un fuerte jadeo en la oreja apiñonada del chico.

Eren lo recibió entre sus brazos con un beso de lo más dulce, un trueno hizo vibrar el cielo, las primeras gotas de lluvia hicieron eco al golpear con la ventana. Los dos se acomodaron juntos, el mocoso descansando en la curva de su cuello y enredando sutilmente sus largas piernas en el cuerpo de Levi, hace mucho tiempo que no contemplaban una tormenta luego de hacer el amor, era perfecto, ese futuro que se pintaba parecía prometedor.

—Te amo—.

Esa frase era el punto débil del mocoso, Ackerman no lo decía a menudo, pero siempre que lo expresaba, era cuando la coraza de su corazón se debilitaba. Eren sonrió hermosamente y obtuvo un sonoro beso en su sien, quería aprovechar más tiempo con ese Levi que casi no se dejaba ver, sin embargo, se quedó dormido instantes después. Claro, no sin antes corresponder a esas dos bellas palabras juntas.

 _Te amo, Levi._

* * *

 **Notas Finales~**

Espero les haya gustado, y que el lemmon no me haya quedado tan rosa, estaba escuchando canciones sumamente cursis cuando lo escribí, y bueno, en realidad no me gusta ponerlo tan brusco :''V

Ustedes piensan que Levi la cagará el siguiente capítulo, pues… ¡sí! Aunque técnicamente no será él quien lo haga (¿) XDDDDDDD Aunque la verdad soy bastante predecible, así que ustedes se podrán imaginar lo que pasa después :'D

He visto que muchas quieren ver sufrir a Levi, yo también lo quiero hacer, pero como el siguiente capítulo va narrado desde la perspectiva de Eren, quizá agregue otro capítulo, ósea que serán 7 en total ;_;

Me será algo difícil, ya que como mi querida _**Lia Primrose**_ descubrió es un songfic, en específico de puro korean-indie :'3 Es un género que descubrí hace mucho y que lo amo en demasía, pero en como todo lo bueno siempre hay cosas malas, si las traducciones en inglés son escasas, en español son mucho más :'''v y yo de coreano, no sé ni un carajo ;_; XDDDDDDD

Ojalá y no se hayan aburrido y lo disfrutaran :''D

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Nos vemos(¿) en la próxima actualización, besos~

 **(1)** Y **(2)** Son lugares de San Francisco, pueden googlearlo si les apetece :D

 **(3)** Fragmento de la canción de Troye Sivan _**Fools**_ , obtenido de youtube y utilizado el 11/07/2016 (¿) XDDDDDDDD Denle mucho amor a ese bebu que se lo merece demasiado ;_;

* * *

 _ **Respuesta a los reviews:**_

¡Muchas Gracias a todos por comentar y leer! En verdad lo aprecio demasiado :'B

 _ **gateway to infinite,** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Levi no siempre puede ser el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad (?) jajaja ¿khé? XDDDD A mí si me gusta el Jeren en realidad, Levi, Eren junto con Hanji son mis personajes favoritos de SnK, y yo normalmente shippeo a mis favoritos con todo mundo, aunque en este fandom, mi preferencia siempre será el Riren ;_; _

_Pienso que Eren es muy valiente y muy seguro de si mismo, y creo que está dispuesto a ceder sus sentimientos por las personas que le importan y que quiere, y bueno, Levi siempre será su debilidad (?) XDDD_

 _JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Sí, Levi es un poquito idiota, pero solo poco. Pronto escarmentara, yo lo sé :''D_

 _Besos y abrazos para ti también :'D_

 _ **Lia Primrose,** ASPASÑDJSID C''': Sabes lo mucho que me emocioné al leer tu comentario, casi me hago pipi de la emoción XDDDDDD Sí, es My time with you/Our time de Vanilla Acoustic ASÑFJDAKSNF Hay muy pocas personas que les gusta este tipo de música, y por tu ser una, siento que ya te amo XDDDDD ¡También son de mis grupos de k-indie favoritos! Los adoro bastante ;_;_

 _JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA Yo también quiero que se amen, pero siempre leer cosas tiernas no es bonito (?) XDDD_ _Sí, en el capítulo cuatro hay mucho amor entre ellos, pero no durará siempre porque Levi bebé es tontito ;_;_

 _Ains :'3 Gracias, está vez no me tarde mucho por las vacaciones :''D_

 _Un enorme abrazo para ti también ^^_

 _ **SaYuRI-kun-SNS,** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿Por qué? He leído otros fics donde a mis pobres bebés los torturan y los violan, y no sé qué más, el mío es de los más ligeritos XDDDDDDDDD Pero en realidad, tienes razón, no tengo corazón ;_;_

 _Ains :'''''D ¡Me alegra un montón que te guste mi escrito! En serio lo aprecio un montón._

 _No te preocupes, tu comentario, en verdad me inspira muchísimo y me anima a seguir escribiendo. Gracias :'D_

 _Espero que el próximo capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, y gracias a ti por darle una oportunidad a mi historia C':_

 _Te mando muchos abrazos~_

 _ **luciakkss,**_ _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ¿Khé? Lo sé, a todas les gusta las escenas de sexo desenfrenado, pero, yo no soy muy buena escribiéndolo D: Así que espero que te haya gustado~_

 _Ains, sí, es una trama bastante sencilla C: Aun así, me alegra que te este gustando :'D_

 _Ósea, ya están medios juntos, pero todavía falta para que estén bien bien juntos (?) XDDDDDDDDDD_

 _Besos y abrazos para ti ~ :'D_

 _ **van,** Todas quieren setz0 entre ellos XDDDDDD Pues sí, en esté capítulo (el 4) Levi se da cuenta de que en verdad no puede vivir sin Eren, pero para que de verdad obtenga todo su corazón, tiene que decir todas las verdades que esta ocultando, y bueno, el tiempo al final le ganara~_

 _Te mando saludos, bye~_

 _ **Sphica,** Yo también soy como Eren, a mí también me gusta sufrir, creo que todos en el fondo tenemos algo de masoquistas dentro de nosotros :''v_

 _Ains, ¡Muchas gracias! Sí, la verdad cuando me imaginé el capítulo, no lo había contemplado hasta el vuelo, pero luego lo pensé un poco y dije, ¿por qué no? XDDDDDDDD_

 _Um, creo que no expliqué bien esa parte. Pero, bueno... como lo puse en algún capítulo. La relación de los dos fue decayendo, y bueno, siempre he pensado que Eren y Levi son polos opuestos en personalidades, lo que yo creo les causaría muchas disputas , y pues una de esas discusiones acaloradas. Levi termino mandando a la mierda su relación D:_

 _JAJAJAJAJAJA Me da mucha risa que en muchos de los comentarios dijeron que Levi terminó a Eren a lo Ackerman (?) XDDDDDD_

 _Besos y abrazos para ti :''D_

 _ **guest,** ¿en serio? Yo sentí que fue mucho :'''v Bueno, espero que este capítulo que es más largo te haya dejado satisfecha._

 _Un besazo para ti :''D_


End file.
